


Get Your Education, Don't Forget From Which You Came.

by Honeywik



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywik/pseuds/Honeywik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” the boy says. That got the class’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid, Alexander Hamilton.

The class quieted down as the teacher cleared her throat. “Ok class, let’s welcome our newest student to Liberty High. What’s your name?.” The boy standing by the door walked to the front of the classroom. He was a little over average height, and was fairly handsome, but he radiated confidence. Aaron Burr, who was sitting at the front of the class, noticed his hands were shaking. He thought at first it was because the boy was nervous, then he realized that he was literally buzzing with ideas. The boy spoke. His voice was beautiful, equally persuasive and strong.

“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” the boy says. That got the class’s attention. 

The principal, Washington, and his wife never had children of their own. They made it their mission to give gifted children from poor backgrounds a proper home. They took in a kid named Thomas Jefferson a few years ago. There had been rumors that they had adopted another boy with the last name of Hamilton. The rumors had appeared to be true.  
“And where are you from, Alexander?” asked the teacher.

“The Caribbean,” he answered plainly. Burr could see he wanted to say so much more, but he was holding back. The teacher smiled and pointed him to the seat next to Burr. Everyone watched him as he sat down.

A few minutes into the lesson, Burr felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his attention away from the teacher to the new boy, Hamilton. “Pardon me, but are you Aaron Burr?” he asked.  
“Well, yeah,” said Burr, confused.

“I’ve heard about you. Jefferson talks about you. Is it true that you’re the smartest kid in school?” Burr enjoyed the attention he was getting from this kid.

“Well, I don’t like to brag…” Burr started, and gave a slight chuckled. He turned his attention back to the teacher.

\---

At lunch, Alexander decided to sit with Burr, who was sitting at an empty table in the cafeteria. They were talking for only a few seconds when someone shouted from across the cafeteria.

“Yoooooooooooo,” shouted two boys as they sat down next to Hamilton and Burr. One was a little shorter than Alexander and had a kind, energetic face. The other boy was tall and probably the most handsome guy Alexander had seen since he had arrived in America. “Burr, what’s up?” Asked the short one. 

“Same as usual, Laurens,” sighed Burr as he picked at his piece of square pizza. “How are you?"

“Aww, I’m great man, I’m great,” laughed Laurens as he shoved Doritos into his mouth. “The GSA is huge this year. Lots of new members. We’re planning a rally later for this year. Lafayette’s the main planner.“

“Oui,” said the other boy, Lafayette, in a thick French accent. He pointed at Hamilton. “Who are you?”

“Alexander Hamilton,” he said, reaching his arm out to Lafayette, who gingerly shook it. Laurens shook his hand with great enthusiasm and looked straight into his eyes. Hamilton saw eyes that sparkled with excitement and energy. He liked this guy already.

“Wait, you Washington’s boy?” Hamilton nodded, and Lauren's laughed. “Man, I would kill myself if I had to live in the same house as Jefferson. I hate that SOB.”

“Cheers to that!” said Lafayette, who was guzzling a giant Monster energy drink. “So how are you liking your new home, Monsieur. Hamilton?” The way he said that was enough to make anyone want to pull down their pants. Burr glared at Lafayette.

“Ignore him. Lafayette will flirt with anything that moves.” Lafayette chuckled, but winked at Hamilton, then moved his gaze to the table of girls sitting behind them.

“A great improvement from where I came from,” Hamilton laughed. These guys seemed cool, and they talked a lot. What life was like at Liberty, who to like, who to hate. Hamilton tried to pay attention as much as possible but he was distracted by a girl who had just entered the lunch line. Hamilton was in awe of her delicate beauty. She seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible, because Hamilton noticed many other guys watching her. He didn’t blame them. The girl was easily the prettiest in the room. Someone wolf whistled from a table full of jocks.

Just then the doors slammed open, and the cafeteria turned silent. “WHO WHISTLED AT MY LITTLE SISTER!” boomed a powerful voice. Everyone turned away and kept their heads down. Another girl, obviously the girl’s older sister, barged in. Hamilton could not help but stare at both of the girls. They were both beautiful, but in very different ways. Laurens quickly pulled at Hamilton's sleeve when he noticed him staring.

“Do you have a deathwish?” he whispered into his ear. “Angelica runs this school. She catches you making eyes at Eliza, she’ll kill you.” Hamilton wanted so badly to turn around and watch them, but he kept his eyes down. He caught a glimpse of Eliza leaving the cafeteria with her tray of food.

“But if you do want to talk to Eliza, go to the bandroom,” said Laurens when Angelica had also left and the atmosphere returned to normal. “She eats in there and practices. It’s the only place where Angelica won’t pop out and eat you.”


	2. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not your son,” muttered Hamilton as he climbed out of the car and stormed towards the house.

"Son, it’s the middle of the night, why are you calling me?”

“Hey, um, can you pick me up?”

“What? I thought you were in bed! Who’s that in the background? Is that Lafayette?"

“You said I could call you if I needed a ride.”

“Fine. Where are you?”

“The park.”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

Washington got out of bed and drove to the park. He found Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan sitting on a bench. Lafayette was sitting on the ground, talking to a light post in rapid French. Hamilton waved goodbye to his friends and jumped into the passenger's seat. Once they had driven away, the conversation started.

“WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU OUT IN THE PARK ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?” bellowed Washington.

“Sorry. Laurens asked if I wanted to hang out, and I had finished all my homework…”

“THAT’S NOT AN EXCUSE!” he yelled again. “How many times have you been out this month with those friends of yours, huh?”

“It’s not like we’re doing anything bad,” Hamilton replied. “It was just gonna be me and Laurens hanging out.”

“Then why was Mulligan there? And why was Lafayette talking to a lamp post?”

“Lafayette and Mulligan showed up later at the park. We were just hanging out.” Washington was fuming.

“Son, I don’t want you messing around on school nights.”

“I bet you did this kinda thing when you were my age!”

“Son, that’s beside the point.”

“DON’T CALL ME SON.” Hamilton bellowed. The car came to a screeching halt. They were in the driveway.

“I’m not your son,” muttered Hamilton as he climbed out of the car and stormed towards the house. Washington sighed to himself. How was he supposed to handle this?

Hamilton took off his coat and jacket, and trudged up the stairs. He groaned. Standing at the top of the stairs was Jefferson, Washington’s other ‘son.’ He snickered.

“Someone got in trouble,” he taunted as Hamilton pushed past him. “What were you doing this time? Sneaking out with your boyfriend again? Did you guys look at the stars and read poetry to each other?”

“Shut up, Jefferson,” snapped Hamilton. “Like you’ve never been caught sneaking out of the house. At least I got past the front door, unlike somebody.” Hamilton entered his room, and slammed the door in Jefferson’s face before he could retort.

\---  
Eliza was practicing her violin in the bandroom, like she did every lunch. when she heard someone come to the door. She turned around quickly, scared of who it may be. A boy entered. Eliza recognized him. He was the new kid, Washington’s boy. He was very handsome, and he had his hands up.

“Don’t worry,” he laughed. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just heard you playing as I was walking by and I was amazed. I thought, who could be playing so amazingly and be in high school? I thought it must have been a professional but only now do I realize that it was in fact you.” Eliza blushed. She knew he was flirting. She knew that there were many boys who wanted to date her, but Angelica had always kept her away from them.

“The boys at this school just want to see your boobs and get into your pants,” she always said. “Stay away from them.” But this boy seemed different. He was sincere in his compliment. His face was kind, and his eyes were the most intelligent eyes she had ever seen. More intelligent than Angelica’s, even. And he was handsome. Very handsome.

“Um, thank you,” she responded quietly. He smiled and walked back to the door. As he was about to leave, he turned around.

“Was that Beethoven Violin Concerto 9?” he asked.

“Yes,” she responded. He smiled, a smile that lit up the room.

“It’s beautiful,” was all he said before he slipped out of the room.

\---

“A BOY?” Angelica bellowed as they drove away from the school.

“He just came in to compliment me on my playing,” Eliza mumbled. “He recognized what I was playing. And he seemed really nice.”

“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BOYS AT THIS SCHOOL?” Angelica retorted.

“But this guy’s new,” Eliza protested. “He’s Washington’s new kid.”

“You mean Alexander?” said Peggy from the backseat. They both turned to her.

“How do you know him?” asked Eliza.

“I was working on my math homework at lunch and he just came over and helped me with it,” said Peggy. “He’s really nice. And hot.” Eliza blushed.

“Well that doesn't mean you should date him,” said Angelica, exasperated. “What grade is he even in?”

“A junior, I think,” said Eliza.

“A JUNIOR? YOU WANT TO DATE SOMEONE OLDER THAN YOU?”

“You dated that guy last year who was a senior, and you were a sophomore! Why can’t I date a guy a year older than me but you can?” Angelica looked at Eliza’s sorrowful face, then turned away.

“Because that relationship was a mistake, and I don't want you two girls making the same mistakes I made.” The rest of the car ride home was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yes! They make me as happy as they do to you. There are going to be frequent updates for a few days, so you may want to follow our tumblr for updates.
> 
> [Emma]


	3. Helplessly Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She doesn’t even know I’m here. Now, listen,” she continued, and sighed. “There’s no easy way to put this, but Eliza has depression.” Hamilton almost fell off the bleacher.

Eliza smiled. It had been a 2 weeks since she got Alexander’s Snapchat, and they snapped each other constantly. He had just sent her a photo of him with the dog filter, smiling like an idiot. He could always make her laugh. The other day he ate lunch with her in the band room, and couldn’t stop complimenting her on her playing. She looked like a tomato at the end of the period. They hadn’t officially called each other ‘girlfriend’ or ‘boyfriend’ yet. She didn’t know if it was because he was too shy, or if she was already supposed to know exactly what they were. Maybe just friends.

But he genuinely made her feel happy. She hadn’t felt this happy for years. The depression had left her feeling sad all the time, and the only thing that could cure that was her music. But this boy. He made her feel like she was playing her violin all the time.

Angelica had watched angrily as her sister got close to a boy. Angelica had bad experiences with boys. Every one that she had ever dated had hurt her in some ways, and she still carried around those painful memories. So when she heard that her sister had made a new ‘friend’ she decided to pay him a visit.

She saw him in the hallway, talking with Laurens and Lafayette. She walked by, intending to berate him. But he turned towards her, and she almost stopped in her tracks. He was beautiful. Not just handsome, but beautiful. She stopped in front of the group. Lafayette and Laurens quickly stopped talking to Hamilton and looked like they had just seen a ghost. Hamilton looked Angelica directly in the eyes, something very few people were brave enough to do.

“Hey,” he said casually. His voice. Oh god, his voice. Angelica felt her insides turn into fire. She had a big eloquent speech prepared, but she forgot all of it at once. But she needed to say something.

“Don’t hurt my sister,” she spat, and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Well, walked was an understatement. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls.

She couldn’t like him. She told herself that over and over again. He made Eliza happy. She had never seen Eliza laughing and talking so much. He was good for her. And yes, he was the smartest kid in the school. And his cheekbones could cut glass. But Eliza’s happiness was more important than her own. If Eliza wasn’t happy, she could sink back into her depression. And that was the worst thing Angelica could imagine.

\---  
“Yooooooooooo!” shouted Laurens as the whole squad whooped as Hamilton walked into the deserted part of the school parking lot. “Looks like the tomcat finally found an owner!” Lafayette and Mulligan laughed. Hamilton gave a sheepish smile. Laurens looked at Hamilton, smiling greatly. They’re hands touched as Laurens handed him a beer.

“Thanks, guys,” laughed Hamilton as he took a sip.

“Raise a glass, to the end of an era,” said Laurens as he raised his beer. “One of our own, Alexander Hamilton, has fallen. May he rest in peace.” Everyone laughed, and Hamilton’s face grew red.

“It’s not like we won’t be able to hang out anymore,” said Hamilton. “This doesn’t really change anything.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” said Lafayette, and they laughed again.

“Well, if it isn’t good old Aaron Burr,” said Hamilton as Burr walked past. Burr stopped, and smiled.

“I heard the good news, and I wanted to congratulate you,” said Burr. “Everyone in school knows that it’s impossible to get a Schuyler. You’re one lucky man.”

“You are the worst, Burr,” slurred Lafayette, who had already drank one too many beers.  
“Well I heard that you got a special someone on the side, Burr,” coed Laurens. Mulligan and Lafayette whooped. “Who are you trying to hide, Burr?”

“I should go,” he said, and started to walk away. Hamilton put down his half drunk beer and ran to catch up with him. He slung his arm over his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Burr. I wish you’d show us who this girl is, Burr,” complimented Hamilton. Burr shook him off.

“I can’t,” Burr grunted. “She’s dating someone else.”

“Oh,”

“She’s dating a football player, and they both go to Heritage High.”

“Oh shit,” said Alexander. Heritage High was the rival of Liberty. It was a preppy private school, and all the students looked down at Liberty High. The students hated each other, and constantly pulled pranks and tried to upstage the other. Dating someone from Heritage was social suicide.

“Again, congrats man,” said Burr, and he turned to walk to his car.

“If you like her, go get her,” shouted Alexander, but Burr kept walking. “What are you waiting for?”

“See you tomorrow, Alex,” Burr shouted as he walked away.  
\---

Why do I have to go?” complained Alexander as the car sped towards the school. Washington sighed.

“We are all going to support Jefferson. It is the finals, you know,” he said for what seemed like the millionth time.

“But they’re so boring,” groaned Alex. “All they do is run around and kick a ball and act like animals.” They had arrived at the school, and Alexander made a big show of trudging to the field. The bleachers were already packed with students. Alexander sighed. If only his friends were here. Lafayette was on a date with some girl he would probably sleep with then never call back, Laurens was at a lecture about social equality at the local college, and Mulligan wasn’t allowed to attend football games ever since the water balloon incident last year. Washington walked down the bleachers to the field to talk to the coach and the rest of the team. Hamilton finally found the quietest corner of the stands and put in his headphones. Time for some Green Day.

No matter how loud he blasted his music, he could still hear the roar of the crowd as the team took the field. He saw Jefferson run out in front through the banner held up by the cheerleaders. James Madison was right next to him, pumping his fist like a buffoon. The other players followed them. They’re all idiots, he thought. The only reason they’re going to college is because of the fucking boring sport. Most of the kids on the team shouldn’t technically be allowed to play. Burr, who was quiet and able to hear things most people didn’t, had told Hamilton that the coach, John Adams, had convinced the teachers to pass all the kids so they could play football. The team had a 2.0 GPA requirement, and many of the kids didn’t reach that requirement. Adams had convinced them that a football was the only way the kids could get to college, and the teachers had relented to giving all the kids C’s.

Hamilton tried his best to ignore the loud out of tune pep band and the constant screaming. If only John was here. Or Eliza. Eliza. He smiled at the thought of her. She was maybe the exact opposite of Hamilton. She wasn’t a debater, or even a real talker. But she was an amazing listener. Hamilton could rant to her about everything, and she always seemed to understand. She even offered her own advice, which was usually a more rational approach to what Hamilton was thinking. She was so kind to everyone, even to Jefferson and Madison, who constantly teased Angelica for dating multiple guys.

The Schuyler sisters were very close, Hamilton had found out. Angelica was extremely protective of her sisters, especially Eliza. Strong, intelligent, and terrifying. Laurens and Lafayette had even joked that she was smarter than Hamilton, much to his annoyance. He was surprised that he hadn’t received as much hate from Angelica. Maybe she was fine with it. He doubted that, of course. There was something else keeping her at bay.

The crowd roared as Jefferson crossed the line, scoring a touchdown. Hamilton groaned to himself and focused on the ground. He heard someone clear their throat and turned to his side. He was shocked. It was Angelica.

“Mind if I sit?” She asked. It wasn’t phrased as a question, more like a demand. She sat down next to him, and interrupted him before he could speak.

“There’s something you should know,” she said quietly. “About Eliza.”

“Is she with you?” He asked. She shook her head.

“She doesn’t even know I’m here. Now, listen,” she continued, and sighed. “There’s no easy way to put this, but Eliza has depression.” Hamilton almost fell off the bleacher.

“What?” He asked, flabbergasted.

“She was diagnosed in middle school, right after our mom died,” she continued. “It’s been bad. Really bad. On all of us, but especially her. She got diagnosed officially in 8th grade. She’s on medication, but she still has problems with it, you know? It’s still a really big part of her life,” Angelica sighed. Hamilton tried to make eye contact with her, but she avoided his gaze, instead looking at her faded black Converse.

“It’s been harder in high school. She has trouble making friends, and my reputation reflects badly on her.” She looked up, making eye contact. Her eyes were fierce and protective, but also vulnerable. “I’m her sister. I want to protect her, but I also want her to be happy. And when I see her with you, I know it makes her happy. Truly happy. And I don’t want to endanger that happiness.” There was a moment of silence.

“She sees something in you, I don’t know what. But you make her happy. And that’s all I care about right now.” With that, she got up and left. Hamilton watched her leave the bleachers, not knowing what to say or do for the first time in his life. How could Eliza, the sweetest girl he had ever meet, be suffering from such a horrible fate? And what could he do? He had nothing to offer her. He was frantic, loud, abrasive, arrogant. She was too good from him. And yet she liked him anyways.

Alex sat through the long, dreadful game, only getting up to get some nachos. The final whistle finally founded, and the crowd roared its approval. Alex didn’t know if they had won or lost; he honestly didn’t even know the score. He honestly just didn’t give a shit. He looked around for Washington, and saw him standing on the field talking to Coach Adams. Jefferson, Madison, and the other players were flirting with the other team’s cheerleaders. He sighed and stomped down the steps to the field overdramatically. He stood next to Washington, staring at him passive aggressively. Washington stopped his conversation and gave Hamilton an annoyed look.

“John, you’ve met Alexander, haven’t you?” Adams glared at Alexander, and Alexander glared back. Adams was his P.E, teacher, and he absolutely hated him. It was ok though, since Hamilton hated him back. Hamilton wasn’t into sports, unlike Jefferson, who Adams adored. P.E. to Hamilton was a time to catch up with Lauren's and Lafayette and make fun of Adam’s job. Adam’s responded by making them run extra laps.

“Yes, Alex is in my P.E. class,” Adams said casually, as if he was pretending Hamilton wasn’t there. Washington gave Alex a sideways glance.

“5 more minutes, I promise,” he muttered, then turned back to his conversation. Alex sighed and turned around, walking back towards the bleachers, his back to the field. Then he heard a familiar, obnoxious voice.

“Well, well. Nerd boy decided to show up after all.” Fuming, Hamilton turned around to see Jefferson, sweaty and smelly from the game. Madison was right along side him. Hamilton groaned.

“Instead of trying to insult me, which you are failing at, by the way, why don’t you just go sex up those cheerleaders and leave me alone?” He asked. “Or are you having difficulty with that to? Don’t worry, it’s a problem a lot of men have. Most doctors recommend Viagra for that kinda thing.” It took Jefferson a moment to comprehend what he had just said, but once he did, his face turned bright red.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Snapped Jefferson. “Well you forgot something, Alex. You don’t have your friends here. And you just pissed off the captain of the football team.” Madison cracked his knuckles. Hamilton tried to keep his calm, but his mind was racing. He could outrun them. He was smaller and faster. He could make it up the stairs and into loose them in the darkness. He started to sweat.

“Thomas, Alex, let’s go,” Washington walked in between them. Jefferson nodded to Madison, who backed off with the rest of the team. The two boys followed Washington up the stairs, glaring at each other the entire time until they got to the car. After a very long passive aggressive staring match, Hamilton got to sit in the front seat and Jefferson was resigned to the back.

“You played very well, Thomas,” commented Washington. “Coach Adams told me that there were some college recruiters there and that they liked you a lot. You know that’s good news.”

“Yeah, I saw them tonight,” commented Jefferson, who was probably texting one of the cheerleaders he met from the other team. “I was happy with how I played. I think I made a good impression on them.”

“Let’s hope so, son,” replied Washington. “And Alex, I heard that you’re at the top of your classes. And that you’ve joined the GSA?” Jefferson stifled a laugh.

“My friends are running it, and I wanted to give my support,” Alex defended. “Equality for all, right?” Washington smiled.

“You’re right, and I’m proud that you took that step to support others at our school. Last year we had some...incidents, which is why the GSA was founded. So that all students, no matter sexuality or gender, can feel accepted.” Hamilton caught Washington glaring at Jefferson in the rearview mirror.

They arrived home, and Alex leaped out of the car. “Hey, can I go hang out with Madison and the other guys?” Asked Jefferson. “They can pick me up.”

“Where are you going?” Asked Washington sternly.

“Probably Madison’s house. His parents are home, don’t worry.” Alex could tell he was obviously lying. But Washington wasn’t looking at both of them, he was instead looking at his phone.

“Sounds ok to me. Just be home by midnight.”

“Don’t worry, I will. I’m going to change.” Jefferson walked inside. Washington and Alex followed him inside. Martha, Washington’s wife, was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching Grey’s Anatomy on Netflix.

“Hi, boys,” she called. “How was the game?”

“They won, honey!” Exclaimed Washington, plopping on the couch right next to his wife. “What did I miss?”

“Don’t worry, I just turned it on,” said Marth as the show started. Alex laughed to himself and climbed the stairs to his room. He found it greatly amusing that Washington, the very masculine principle of his high school, spent most nights at home watching Grey’s Anatomy with his wife.

Alex walked up the stairs and into his room. His room wasn’t huge, but it was way bigger than the room he used to live in. It was pretty messy; there were stacks of books that reached his shoulder, a desk covered with papers, a dresser with all the drawers open and socks spilling out, and a large bed with the covers pulled to one side. Marth always bugged him about cleaning it, but he had more important things to do than clean his room. His beige walls were covered with posters of all different kinds. One was a quote from one of his favorite books, To Kill a Mockingbird, and another was a 21 Pilots poster. The only framed photo was the poem that he wrote that had gotten him the scholarship to America, titled In The Eye of the Hurricane. Alex hated thinking about the past, so he ignored the thoughts the poem brought up and stripped down to his boxers and lay in bed. He had a lot of texts from Eliza and Laurens. After answering them, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop new chapter! A bit longer too. I hope you all have a lovely day!
> 
> [Emma]


	4. The Gay Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza entered the crowded classroom where the GSA meetings were held every Tuesday. Students of all ages were sitting at desks, chatting and eating their lunches. They didn’t really stop to stare at her, which was a relief. At the front of the room were John, Lafayette, and Alex. Written on the whiteboard in all caps was THE GAY AGENDA. Underneath was the agenda for the meeting. Alex spotted her, and almost fell out of his swivel chair as he tried to get up as quickly as possible. Eliza laughed, and hugged Alex as he ran towards her.

Eliza entered the crowded classroom where the GSA meetings were held every Tuesday. Students of all ages were sitting at desks, chatting and eating their lunches. They didn’t really stop to stare at her, which was a relief. At the front of the room were John, Lafayette, and Alex. Written on the whiteboard in all caps was THE GAY AGENDA. Underneath was the agenda for the meeting. Alex spotted her, and almost fell out of his swivel chair as he tried to get up as quickly as possible. Eliza laughed, and hugged Alex as he ran towards her.

“You finally came!” He almost squealed with excitement. “Just in time, we’re about to start.” Eliza looked around for a seat, and saw an empty desk. And sitting next to the empty desk was her little sister, Peggy.

“Peggy, you’re a part of the GSA?” asked Eliza as she slid into the desk next to Peggy. Peggy took a bite of her sandwich and nodded.

“It’s really cool,” she said through a mouthful of food. “And a lot of my friends are in it.” At the front of the room, Laurens cleared his throat, and the room fell silent.

“Ok guys, welcome to GSA!” He said enthusiastically. “So we have a pretty busy schedule for this meeting, so we have to stay focused. Let’s introduce ourselves for the new people, or the people who forgot.” He looked back at Lafayette and Alex, and they both stopped whispering to each other and stood up.

“Bonjour, je m’appelle Lafayette,” introduced Lafayette in his charming French accent that made even Eliza blush. “I am the secretary of ze GSA.” A group of girls giggled, and Eliza quickly calculated that they only reason they were here was because of Lafayette. He was just that hot.

“I’m Alex, and I’m the vice president,” said Alex matter of factly. He smiled at her and winked, and she smiled back.

“And I’m John Laurens, the president of the GSA,” declared Laurens. “Now, our first order of business on the Gay Agenda is Sharing Time. Now most of you know that anything said in this room is confidential. What happens in GSA…”

“Stays in GSA,” everyone repeated back, much to Eliza’s surprise. Laurens flashed a winning smiled.

“Cool. So, does anyone want to go first? It can be about anything. It doesn’t even have to be about sexuality and gender, just something you want to get out there. And everyone in here will support you no matter what.” A few hands went into the air. Laurens went back to his seat next to Alex and called on the people. A girl talked about how she didn’t really know if she was bi or if she was straight, a genderfluid person talked about the struggle of locker rooms, and a boy explained how he came out to his parents this week, and they were both very supportive. That response prompted cheers from the crowd. Eliza paid attention to the speeches, but she was also watching Alex, more specifically Alex and Lauren's. They were whispering to each other and laughing. Laurens would poke Alex in the shoulder, the same way Eliza would do to Alex when he said something ridiculous. The way the looked at each other, there was something going on there.

It would make sense, she thought to herself. Laurens was pan, she knew that. He had worn a shirt one day that said Pan I Am. And she had recently figured out that Alex may not be entirely straight after The Avengers together and he had thirsted over Chris Hemsworth the whole time. Although she couldn’t blame him for that, as she was equally guilty. So maybe it wasn’t so ridiculous to think that there was something more there. She would talk about it later with Alex.

\---

Alex and Eliza were in his room sitting on Alex’s bed, having a study date. Most of the date was them sifting through Alex’s notes. He had pages of notes, all of them written stream of consciousness style. Some actually pertained to the subject and were very helpful and informative, while others were just a full page of dick jokes. It was their job to find the ones that were helpful so they could actually use them to study. After about 20 minutes Eliza decided to pop the question.  
“Hey, um, Alex?” Eliza posed. Alex looked up from his stack of notes.

“Yeah Lizzie?” He asked curiously.

“Um, about GSA today…” God, how was she supposed to phrase this? She couldn’t just be like, Hey Alex, are you secretly gay for John Laurens? Or could she?

“Do you, um, have a thing with Laurens?” She asked quietly. Alex just looked at her, with a blank stare. Then he gave a small smile, put his hand on his neck, and looked down.

“I mean, if I want to be honest with you, I guess I do have a…” he paused. It was the first time she had seen Alex at a loss for words. “A little crush on him. I still like you a lot, by the way, and I really hope you don’t dump me because you think I’m gay. Because I’m not. I’m just like, somewhere in the middle, I guess.” Eliza laughed.

“You think I would be mad? Alex, I’m happy for you! Most guys would be way too scared to admit to their girlfriends that they were attracted to anyone else, especially if that person with a guy. I’m just glad you were honest with me. And I’m not breaking up with you just because you also like guys. Actually,” she smiled mischievously and leaned in closer. “It makes you a little more attractive.” Alex raised his eyebrows and smiled, and kissed her deeply. They kissed for a while, until Alex finally broke away.

“I love kissing you and all, but we still have about 20 more pages of notes to go through,” he quipped quickly. Eliza laughed, and they began scanning through their notes again, their highlighters ready to underline any useful information.

“So, are you ok with me still hanging out with Laurens?” Alex asked nervously. Eliza shrugged.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it,” she replied. “You two are best friends. And don’t all great friendships have a bit of sexual tension in them?” Alex laughed, and so did Eliza. They scanned through notes for about 20 more minutes, and ended up watching The Avengers again on Alex’s laptop, just so they could rank the Avengers based on who they would fuck first. After a heated argument and some side-by-side butt analysis, Captain America won the title over Black Widow.

“So, I know Laurens is pan, but what about Lafayette?” Asked Eliza just as the Avengers landed in Germany. Alex shrugged.  
“I think he prefers girls. He flirts with them more than guys. But I don’t think he cares as long as his dick gets sucked.”

“He’s hot and French. Anyone would be honored to suck his dick. I bet he could even get Jefferson to be his bitch,” remarked Eliza, and Alex fell off the bed laughing.

\---

Eliza’s phone buzzed in the middle of French. Making sure the teacher wasn’t looking, she quickly glanced at it. It was a text from Alex. If you’re not busy after school, meet me and the guys in the parking lot. She quickly typed back an OK before returning to her work. It was Friday, after all. The bell rang, and she made her ways through the halls towards the meeting place, making sure to text Angelica telling her that she was going home with someone else. She walked towards the far corner of the parking lot. Laurens was already leaning against his car talking with Mulligan, who had somehow gotten on campus even though he wasn’t allowed. Lafayette and Alex were on their phones. Alex looked up as if sensing Eliza was near, and ran towards her.

“Hey,” he said as he met her and hugged her close to him, kissing her cheek. She smiled. He always knew how to greet her.

“Hey you,” she said, looking up into those dazzling eyes. They walked back towards the cars holding hands. Lafayette looked up from his phone and smiled at her seductively as they arrived.

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle Eliza,” he purred as he leaned down, took her hand, and kissed it. Eliza couldn’t help but blush profusely. She couldn’t help it. Lafayette was the heartthrob of the school, and most girls would kill to be in her position. Alex turned red.

“Lafayette, she’s my girlfriend,” he snapped. Lafayette chuckled.

“Sorry, Alex. Whenever I see a beautiful girl I must make her feel...,” he paused and stared back at Eliza. “Appreciated.” He gave Eliza a look that said, Ignore him, fuck me anyways. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Sup Eliza,” John called, raising his hand to acknowledge her. Mulligan followed suite, and she greeted both of them back.  
“So what’s the plan?” She asked Alex.

“I don’t know, park? We could grab some coffee.” He asked. Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Mulligan climbed into the driver’s seat of his beat up Mustang. After a small fistfight, Laurens pushed himself into the passenger’s seat, and Lafayette grumbled as he was forced to sit in the back. They drove out of the parking lot, the bass from Mulligan’s mixtape booming through the place.

Eliza looked over at Alex, who was leaning against the new Honda Washington had gotten him. “Shall we?” he asked, opening the passenger door. Eliza slid in, and Alex shut the door behind her and hopped into the driver’s seat. He turned on the car and plugged the Aux cord into his phone. After a few seconds he decided on his playlist, and started driving out of the parking lot. As the music started, Eliza started laughing. Alex had chosen the Shrek soundtrack.

“I love this song!” she shouted over AllStar. She started singing along, very badly, and Alex joined in. She never sang in front of anyone, not even Angelica or Peggy. When the song ended and they were at a red light, Alex looked at her deeply with those eyes. Those beautiful, intelligent eyes that made her feel like she was floating. The light turned green, and they kept driving as the song changed.

They pulled into a secluded parking spot in the back of the park’s lot. Eliza spotted Mulligan’s car on the other side of the lot. Hallelujah was playing. That scene from Shrek had always made her cry when she was little. Alex stopped the car, but the music kept playing. They just sat their for a moment just staring at each other. Eliza felt like she should say something.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been with you this long and you haven’t talked,” she whispered, and they both fell into laughter. Somehow in all the laughing, Alex had taken her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. They were slowly making out for god-knows how long when there was a loud tapping on the window. They quickly pulled away to see Mulligan standing at Alex’s window.  
“Hey lovebirds, let’s go,” he yelled through the glass. Alex sighed, and turned back to her.  
“To be continued?” he asked. Eliza smiled and gave him another quick kiss.  
“Definitely.” They climbed out of the car and followed Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan to Yorkie’s Coffee Shop. It was fairly large and cozy feeling, with plenty of seating and old bookshelves. Laurens had told her that he’d find Alexander in here actually reading the books on the shelf. They were meant for decoration only. It was, as it always was, filled with high school students and college students. Some were studying, others hanging with friends. Alex, who had taken it upon himself to memorize her coffee order, bought her a vanilla latte and a cappuccino for himself. Laurens and Mulligan got frappes, and Lafayette ordered a quad shot espresso. They found a table in the corner of the shop near the window, and talked for about half an hour before Mulligan stopped abruptly.

“Laurens, Laf, look who’s here,” Eliza craned her neck to see out the window. A group of boys in skinny khakis and polo shirts were walking down the street. In the front of the group was a tall, blonde young man with his arm slung around the shoulder of an equally pretty girl. They walked with swagger and arrogance, and basically screamed privileged.  
“No way,” gasped Laurens. He grinned. “Boys,” he stopped. “And girl. Let’s go have some fun.”

“Wait, where did Laf go?” asked Alex. They all looked around the shop. After searching through the crowds, Alex found him at the back, sitting a table filled with girls. He was drinking yet another espresso.

“Laf, it’s time to go,” sighed Alex. Laf rolled his eyes.

“But I’m having such a good time with all of my new friends,” he purred, and the girls giggled. Alex rolled his eyes back. Laf groaned.

“Au Revoir, lovely ladies,” he said, standing up. The girls were basically grabbing at his shirt to have him sit down. “Until we meet again.” He winked, and the girls began fighting over who he had meant the wink for. Alex guided Laf back through the coffee shop to where the others were waiting at the front door.

“Do you have any self control?” asked Alex. Laf shrugged and smiled.

“I’m a people pleaser, my dear Alex. In more ways than one. ” His eyes smoldered as he met Alex’s. Alex shook himself out of the trance. God, why did Lafayette have to be so goddamn attractive? The smooth French accent didn’t help.

“Laf, I have a girlfriend,” he blushed. Laf laughed.

“Good. Tell her she can tag along.” They reached the front door, where the others were waiting. “Now why do we have to leave?” Laurens grinned.

“You’re old friend King George is here.”  
\---

“Well, well, well. I thought we had people in these parks to pick up the trash.” George Kingsley smirked at Alex and his friends as they walked towards them. Alex had heard about the so called King George, but had never seen him up close. He hated him the minute he saw him. He was obviously wealthy, and walked with a rude arrogance and entitlement that send Alex’s blood boiling. His friends stood behind him, all equally as wealthy. They all went to Heritage High, and they all hated anyone who went to Liberty.

“What are you doing here, George?” barked Mulligan. “You never come down here without a purpose.”

“Oh, I saw on Twitter that a certain Frenchman was at Yorkie’s, and I knew his friends would be in tow,” his eyes raked over Laurens and Mulligan, and then his eyes settled on Alex. “New boy. That’s interesting. Although I have heard of you. And look,” he looked at Eliza with eyes of pity. Alex stepped forward protectively. So did Laurens. “You have a little girlfriend. How cute. You know I dated your sister for a while, Schuyler.”

“She doesn’t speak too fondly of you,” Eliza spat. Alex whirled to her. Since when do you do confrontation? He asked her mentally. She look surprised herself, and so did George. He chuckled.

“I like you, Schuyler. Too bad you’ve chosen such,” he paused. “Colorful friends.”

“Leave Eliza out of this, George,” Alex growled. George smiled again.

“Aww, trying to protect your little pet, are you? So cute. So why don’t you just step up, fight me if you’re so brave. Or are you’re faggy friends gonna have to do it....” George didn’t even finish his sentence before Laurens punched him in the face, right in the eye. George went flying, and landed on the concrete with a hard thud. Laurens clenched his first in pain. Alex stood there, shell shocked. George scrambled to his feet, and he and his friends took one look at Mulligan and Lafayette and went running towards the parking lot. Alex walked to Laurens and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Laurens,” he said. “That was the most goddamn reckless thing you’ve ever done. But damn, it was really hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes our posting spree! We'll be posting around once a week now, in the mean time, stop by our tumblr, maybe ask some questions? Do you art? Make us some fanart and tag us in it! We'd love to see it! As always, have a lovely day!
> 
> [Emma]


	5. The Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t the end,” Laurens assured Alex the next day. “Like I said, they always hold a grudge.”

Alex had just fallen asleep after reading when his phone started ringing for the 4th time. Alex groaned, and blindly started grappling for his phone on her bedside table. He finally felt it, but he accidently pushed it onto the floor. He moaned again as he stretched his arm and reached it. He blinked at the bright screen. It was Laurens. He clicked Accept and put the cold iPhone to his ear.

“What could be so important that you needed to call me 4 times while I was sleeping?” 

grumbled Alex. Laurens was breathing heavily on the other line.

“I got a text,” gasped Laurens.

“A text? A text so important that you had to wake me up at 3 am?”

“It’s a text from Mulligan. He was at the school, and he said he saw something. He wants us to check it out with him.”

“Laurens, it’s 3 am. It can wait for the morning.”

“I tried to tell him that but he said it was really important.” Alex sighed.

“I’ll try to be there soon. But it’ll be hard trying to get the cars, they keys are in Jefferson’s room.”

“Dude, I’m parked outside your house. Just jump out the window.” Alex got up and went to the window. A silver Honda minivan was on the curb. Laurens waved from the front seat, and Alex realized he was almost naked when he heard Laurens laughing through the phone.

“I’ll be there in a moment. Let me get some clothes on.”

“Just come without em,” cackled Laurens, and Alex hung up, grimacing. He grabbed a T-shirt off his floor and grabbed a pair of jeans at the foot of his bed. Once dressed, he silently opened the window and jumped onto the roof. He slid down the slanted roof to the very edge, and then jumped onto the grass below. He jogged towards Laurens’s car and slid open the door. Laf was already sitting in the shotgun seat, eating a McFlurry. Alex slid the door closed.

“Any for me?” yawned Alex, and Laurens passed him a bag filled with fries and Chicken Nuggets. “Thanks,” he said through a mouthful of fries. “So what does Mulligan want us to see so badly?”

“Don’t know, he wouldn’t tell us,” said Laurens as he turned into the school parking lot. “It must be important, if he wanted us to come at 3 am.” Laurens parked the car, and they all jumped out. Alex was still shoveling fries into his mouth when Laurens jumped up behind him, almost tackling him to the ground.

“I brought you those fries to share, you idiot,” he laughed as he dug his hand into the paper bag. Alex punched him playfully. “You ate almost all of them, you pig.”

“You should have thought of that before you handed me the bag,” Alex laughed back. He looked into Laurens eyes, and even though it was pitch black out he could see the gleam in his friend’s eye.

“Hey, lovebirds, get your asses over here,” Mulligan yelled. Alex and Laurens made their way to the front of the school where Mulligan stood.

“Why did you call us here?” Laurens asked. “I was sleeping. Pretty peacefully, at that.”  
“I was here because I forgot my sewing kit...I mean woodshop stuff at the night school,” he stumbled. “And I have a key, so I came back to grab it. And I discovered this.” He led them through the front into the quad.

“Shit,” muttered Alex. The entire quad was covered in Post-It notes. The went all the way up the walls of the quad and onto the concrete. Standing from their position, they could clearly see that what it spelled. This Means War.

“Look,” Laf said as he picked up a Post-It note. He pointed to the corner, where the Heritage Prep logo was placed.

“Fucking George,” muttered Alex. “He’s still mad that you punched him?”

“Those prep kids hold grudges for years,” grumbled Laurens. “I’ve seen worse. Last year they released a bunch of cicadas into the ventilation shafts. Non-stop buzzing for weeks.” Hamilton shuddered. He hates bugs.

“So what do we do now?” asked Alex.

“The only thing we can do,” said Mulligan. “Prank them back.”

\---  
A prank war between Heritage and Liberty was an annual tradition. It was never caused intentionally, but it always ended up happening. The the entire school usually got involved, making sure teachers and parents were kept in the dark. Lafayette sent the same cryptic Tweet that had been used for years to signal that the prank war had started. Alex, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan spent a 90 minutes picking up every single Post-It note and throwing it into trash bags, which they then threw into a Taco Bell dumpster for safety. Laurens dropped Alex off at his house, and he quietly shimmied up the drain pipe. It took him a few tries, but he was finally able to get onto the roof and climb through his open window into this room. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

The next day everyone was buzzing about the start of the prank war. Lafayette was unofficially in charge since he was the one who sent the Tweet, and he organized different volunteers into groups and gave each of them a task. Burr was put in charge of field operations, Laurens in charge of gaining support from the students and teaching them the rules, and Angelica volunteered to spy on the Heritage students. Usually when students were assigned roles they rejected them and it was a giant clusterfuck, but Lafayette had the advantage that pretty much every person wanted to fuck him. Even Jefferson caved into accepting his Cleanup Duty position after Lafayette batted his eyelashes at him.

Hamilton was excited to join the fight, but Eliza convinced him to not do anything drastic. “The people who do the ones are always the first ones discovered,” she said one day when they were eating lunch in the band room. “You can’t get into anymore trouble with Washington. You could get expelled. And if there’s any legal trouble, you’re not a citizen, so…”  
“Ok, ok, I won’t do field work,” relented Alex, throwing his hands up with defeat. “I’ll ask Lafayette to give me cover up jobs or social media or something. There, happy?”

“Very,” Eliza smiled playfully. “Thank you. I just want you to stick around, you know?”

“I’ll always be around,” he reassured, pulling her in close. “You don’t have to worry   
about that.” They made out again.

The next night, Burr and 20 other LIberty High students arrived at the Heritage Prep campus. Wearing all black and a rubber horse mask, Burr led the students towards the double story where the lockers and classrooms were. Mulligan had arrived earlier and cut the power, so the alarm system was down. Burr went to each hallway and picked the locks, allowing the students to sneak in. As quickly as possible, they emptied the bags of fertilizer and spread it out until they covered the entire hallways floor. The air reeked of cow shit as they poured and spread. Once the tiled floors were completely covered, Burr pulled out a single fake rose and placed it in front of a locker. George’s locker. They left hurriedly, Burr double checking   
everything so it seemed like nobody had been at the school at all. They all drove away.

The next morning at Heritage Prep was filled with shrieks of disgust as the hallways were opened and the smell of poop wafted out. Classes were delayed to get the fertilizer out of the hallway, and many students ended up getting the dirt on their clothes and shoes. Their anger was expressed on Twitter.

“This isn’t the end,” Laurens assured Alex the next day. “Like I said, they always hold a grudge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're late I'm terribly sorry! We'll probably have a surprise update sometime this week to make up for it, and I'm working on some art! Again, I'm so sorry.
> 
> [Emma]


	6. Ain't No Part Like A Hamilton Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA SUPRIZE CHAPTER which means no summary! There is some sexual themes so to speak but no smut. I mean, most of you have probably read worse so eh. Enjoy it you nerds.
> 
> [Emma]

“Alex, more potatoes?” Martha Washington asked. Alex nodded, and Martha handed him the bowl of mashed potatoes. Alex scooped the fluffy mounds onto his plate, which was empty except for the brussel sprouts. Jefferson glared at Alex as he scooped the last of the potatoes onto his plate. Alex smirked.

“So anyway,” Washington said. “Boys, Martha and I are going to be out of town this weekend. We have a Principal Conference in Providence we need to go to.” Martha was the principle of a middle school. “And I expect you two to be on your best behavior.” Washington gave Jefferson and Hamilton the death stare. They both nodded and looked down at their plates.

“Good. That means no having people over past 8, no going out past 8, and you both have to finish your chores. I’m giving you a lot of my trust. Don’t. Screw. It. Up.” The rest of dinner was quiet. Jefferson and Hamilton both went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

“Dibs on the house this weekend,” said Jefferson once they were out of earshot.

“Fuck you, I wanted the house this weekend,” spat Alex as he started scrubbing the plates. Jefferson smirked.

“What were you going to do with the house this weekend? The closest you come to having parties is 3 people watching Star Wars and you all end up making out.”

“You’re parties aren’t that great either. Everyone just gets drunk and starts punching each other.” Jefferson sighed loudly as he dried plates.

“Since we both apparently suck at hosting parties separately, we host it together,” he grimaced at saying those words. Alex momentarily stopped cleaning.

“Are you offering a compromise?” he asked.

“One time offer. Take it or leave it.” Hamilton considered it for a moment.  
“Terms?”

“We both have to approve the people on the guest list…” Alex snorted.

“If we did that, nobody would end up coming to this party.”

“Fine. Then we both get half on the list. And you don’t get to play Star Wars.”

“Fine. Then you don’t get to invite the whole football team.” They argued about terms until Washington popped his head in to ask what was taking them so long. The went upstairs and argued some more, this time over text, until terms were finalized.

Washington and Martha left Friday afternoon, and the party was going to happen that night. Jefferson and Hamilton went after they left to get snacked. They argued over every purchase until the management told them they would have to leave unless they bought something. They ended up going with Alex’s decisions, and also bought a giant bag of frozen dinosaur chicken nuggets. Jefferson insisted that they needed alcohol, and instead of taking it from Washington like Jefferson suggest, Alex texted Mulligan to grab some on his way to the party. Alex also insisted on having non-alcoholic drinks, so they grabbed a few bottles of Hawaiian Punch and mixed it with some Sprite.

The first people showed up around 9. By 9:30, the house was pretty crowded. Angelica pulled up to the curb in front of the house.

“Alex said you could come to,” said Eliza just as she was about to get out.

“I may come back later, I don’t know, don’t really feel like partying tonight. Hey,” she called just as Eliza was about to close the door. “Be safe. Remember what I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get drunk, stay away from boys. I’ll be fine, Angelica. I’ll text you about rides and stuff. Thanks for the ride!” Eliza started running towards the house. Angelica sighed to herself and drove back home.

Eliza entered the house and looked around for Alex. It was already really crowded, and loud trap music was blasting from portable speakers. Her pulse quickened. She hated crowds. Where was Alex? Or Laurens? These were all upperclassmen, all Jefferson’s friends. And they were so tall.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and jumped. It was Lafayette, looking very sharp as always, holding a red solo cup.

“Sorry I scared you,” he said. “Alex’s is kinda busy right now. Something happened with some party crashers. Here, have a drink,” he held out the cup.

“Oh, I don’t drink,” she said nervously. Lafayette smiled.

“Don’t worry. It’s just punch. What, you don’t trust me?” Lafayette raised his eyebrows, which made Eliza turn bubblegum pink. She took the cup and took a sip. It tasted like Hawaiian Punch.

“It’s good, thank you,” she said. Lafayette looked around the crowd.

“I think I see Alex. Follow me.” Eliza followed Lafayette through the moving bodies towards the kitchen.

Alex hated hosting. A bunch of Heritage guys showed up and he and Jefferson had to kick them out. And then some freshman showed up, and they had to kick them out too. It was a lot of work. Alex looked around, looking for Laurens or Eliza or somebody he could talk to.

“Alex!” he heard someone shouting. Laurens popped out of the crowd in front of him, his lips stained from the red punch. “Alex, there you are! Where ya been, man?”

“Kicking people out,” he said. “Where’s Eliza?”

“Ugh, in the kitchen I think,” he replied loudly. “Hey, what’s in this punch? It’s really good. Strong too. Tequila?”

“What? No, the punch didn’t have anything in it,” yelled Alex over the music. Laurens laughed.

“Have a sip,” he said, handing him the cup. Alex took a sip and immediately tasted it. Someone had spiked the punch.

“Shit,” he screamed. “Who did it?” Laurens laughed again, swinging his arm around him and leading him to the kitchen.

“I don’t know, but like, everyone’s drunk. But not me.” He leaned close to Alex’s ear. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m drunk too!” He shrugged his friend off and went into the kitchen.

“Oh God,” he murmured. Eliza was sitting on a stool and giggling out of control. She was swinging her feet and twirling her hair, and a red cup was in her hand. Alex knew Eliza well enough to know that she never played with her hair, and she would definitely never show that much cleavage. To top it off, she was talking to Lafayette, who looked like a jungle cat stalking his prey. Alex ran towards her, and she squealed when she saw him.

“Alex!” she squealed, and launched himself at her. She kissed him deeply, and giggled when he pulled away. He turned to Lafayette as she continued to kiss his neck.

“What did you do to her?” he barked at Lafayette.

“The punch was spiked. I didn’t know. I was keeping her safe until you came along. You should thank me.” He stood up and started walking towards the living room. Eliza waved as he walked by. He leaned close to Alex’s ear. “You’re a lucky man. She gets quite frisky when she’s drunk.” He patted Alex on the back and swept out of the kitchen. Eliza pulled back and looked at Alex with glazed eyes, smiling like an idiot. Her breath smelled of fake strawberries and vodka.

“Let’s go dance!” she smiled, and started to walk towards the living room. She stumbled, and Laurens caught her. She giggled some more.

“OK Liz, let’s get you to my room,” soothed Alex. He took Eliza by the hand and mouthed a thank you to Laurens, who gave him a thumbs up. Alex led her through the kitchen door and into the living room towards the stairs.

“Oh, good idea. That way we can have more privacy.” They reached the stairs, and Eliza stumbled. She tried to walk up the stairs, and even with Alex’s support, she couldn’t do it. Impatient, Alex sweeped Eliza up and started to carry her up the stairs.

“Weeeeeee!” she said as he trudged up the stairs. “This is fun!” Then she leaned in closer to Alex’s room. “Almost as fun as it’s gonna be when we get to your room.” That sent her into another giggling fit. Alex tried to keep his face neutral as they finally made it to the top of the stairs. Not many people were up here, except the people in line for the bathroom. They reached his room and Alex pushed it open.

“What the fuck Lafayette?” screamed Alex. Lafayette was sitting on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned. Two girls were sitting on either side of him, stroking his chest.

“What?” he asked. “You two want to join in?” Alex’s face turned bright red. Eliza giggled.

“Yes!” Eliza said. 

“No!” Alex grimaced back. “Get out, now. Jefferson’s room is free. Go fuck in there.” Lafayette rolled his eyes and walked past them, the two girls following him. He shut the door behind him.

“Why couldn’t we have joined them? That looked fun!” she asked. Alex walked across the room and dropped Eliza in his bed.

“You need to stay here. You’re not well,” said Alex worriedly. Eliza chuckled.

“I’m fine, you sexy beast. Now come on, let’s do it,” Eliza pulled him towards her but he resisted.

“I’m not taking advantage of you while you’re drunk,” he said, walking towards his closet. “It’s unethical.” He turned towards his closet and searched out an oversized T-Shirt. “You probably want to change. You have jungle juice all down your shirt.” He found one, an old white soccer shirt. He turned around and dropped the shirt. Eliza had down to her bra and underwear and was posing on the bed seductively. He felt his breathing get heavy, and he was immediately aware of how loud his heart was beating. Oh god. This was the first time he had seen her without clothes on.

“Have I convinced you know?” she slurred. Alex snapped out of his trance. He shook his head, trying to stay focused. He walked towards the bed and tossed her the shirt. She pouted and slipped the shirt over her head. It was still very short on, and showed most of her thighs.  
Alex went back to his closet to grab a water bottle from the palette he had stashed there for nights like this. He took the bottle of Advil off his bedside table and handed them to her.  
“Take some pills, and drink some water. You need to stay hydrated, and the Advil will make sure your headache isn’t so bad in the morning.” She took the pills and downed about half the water in one swallow. She did some more things with the water bottles that made Alex uncomfortable.

“Can I have more of that punch? It tasted good,” she handed Alex the bottle, and he put it on the bedside table.

“I should go,” said Alex. “Get some rest.”

“Nooooo,” she said, and pulled his shirt. Damn, she was strong. She pulled him into the bed and put her head on his chest. “Can’t you just stay with me?” He looked at her with big deer eyes. He sighed.

“Fine, but just cuddling. Nothing…”

“Why can’t we do the fun stuff?” she spat as she stroked his chest. “I’m giving you consent.”

“Because if your sister finds out we slept together while you were drunk, she’d skin me alive.” She giggled, and settled neatly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his shirt.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“You’re just saying that because you’re drunk and you really want to fuck,” he said.

“No I’m serious,” she said looking up at him. Then she began crying hysterically. “You’re just so nice to me and you’re such a gentleman, and you’re so smart and perfect, and I’m not good enough for you…” she began blubbering uncontrollably.

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok,” he soothed, stroking her hair. “I love you too.” He said the words he hadn’t said since his mom died. The memories flooded back on him, but he focused instead on this moment, with Eliza, the girl he loved. Her crying slowed and then stopped, and he realized that she had fallen asleep.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Liz?” he asked. Eliza stirred and then groaned. She curled up tighter.
> 
> “I think I’m dying,” she moaned. “Am I dying?” Alex leaned over and kissed her head.

Alex laid there for a while, not wanting to disturb Eliza. She was so peaceful when she slept. They were like that for about an hour before Eliza jolted awake.

“Huh?” she mumbled groggily. She looked up at Alex and gave him a lazy smile. “Oh, hi Alex.”

“Are you still drunk?” he asked.

“Yep!” she said cheerfully. “Can we go dance now?” Alex contemplated it for a minute. “I guess.” Something buzzed on the floor. “Shit, that’s Angelica.” Eliza got up to reach for her phone, then froze. She went pale. She ran, stumbling down the hall to the bathroom, Alex on her heels. She got to the toilet just in time as she puked into the bowl. Alex was in the doorway as Laurens came along.

“Oh, she doesn’t look so good,” he commented. He went in and grabbed her hair, pulling it out of her face. “Let it out, honey. Just let the poison out of your body.” Alex quickly remembered the phone, and ran back into the bedroom. Eliza had 15 texts from Angelica. He ran back to the bathroom, where Eliza was still barfing and Laurens was still holding her hair.

“Eliza, what’s your password? You’re sisters texting you like crazy.” Eliza looked up, a bit of vomit on her chin.

“It’s…” she was interrupted by another spout of vomiting. She came back up for air. “1780.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I think I’m done. Do you guys have any more punch?” She got up, and Laurens offered her a pony tail holder. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Alex texted Angelica. 'Sorry, my phone died. I’m not at the party, I went home with Lucy and am spending the night at her house. Sorry again!' He hit send and prayed that Angelica would buy it.

“Ready to go to sleep?” Alex asked. Eliza shook her head.

“I want to party,” she garbled, and started to walk towards the stairs. Alex walked alongside her, gently guiding her back into his room.

“How many glasses of that punch did you drink?” he asked. She started counting on her fingers.

“Like, 6? 7? I don’t know, it was really tasty,” she giggled again. She turned to Laurens. “Am I missing anything downstairs?”

“Not really. Mostly Jefferson’s people now. Laf’s having a great time,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, we heard his great time loud and clear,” snorted Alex. Laurens laughed.

“Can we have sex?” asked Eliza loudly. “I wanna have sex.” Laurens bursted out laughing and had to lean on the stairwell to keep from falling over.

“Same, Eliza, same,” he laughed. Eliza’s phone buzzed. Alex looked at it. Ok, just making sure you’re fine. Get some rest. Goodnight.

“Ok Liz, looks like you’re staying the night,” said Alex. Eliza squealed.

“I’m probably gonna end up crashing here too. I’ll take the couch. Party's starting to slow down anyways.” Laurens started walking downstairs. “Text me if you need a condom or anything.” Alex led Eliza back into his room, making sure to bring a trashcan in case there was anymore vomiting.

“I’m not tired, you know,” said Eliza. “Why won’t you let me do anything fun?” She crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl. Alex sighed.

“Now I know what every parent must feel like. This is your first time drinking, so you’re hangovers gonna be worse tomorrow. The best thing you can do is drink another water bottle and sleep.”

“Fine. But I’m not going back to sleep unless you go to sleep with me.” Alex sighed and realized he wasn’t going to win with her.

“Fine. But I hope you don’t mind that I sleep only in my boxers.”

“That just makes it better,” she slurred, and climbed into bed. Alex stripped off his shirt and pants and tried to ignore Eliza's giggling. To make things less awkward he pulled on some flannel pajama pants Washington had gotten him and another old T Shirt. He climbed into the bed after turning off the light. He couldn't really see Eliza, but could feel her as she pressed up against his body.They both fell asleep to the sounds of trap music.

They didn’t sleep through the night. Eliza woke up to pee a couple of times, and each time she tried to initiate sex. She came close when Alex didn’t really know what was going on, but nothing went past 2nd base. Alex woke the next morning to Eliza’s curled up in a fetal position next to him. He checked his watch. It was 7:30.

“Liz?” he asked. Eliza stirred and then groaned. She curled up tighter.

“I think I’m dying,” she moaned. “Am I dying?” Alex leaned over and kissed her head.

“That, my friend, is a hangover,” he murmured. He got out of bed and started for the door. Eliza didn’t move, but she kept making moaning sounds. “Some protein and more water will help, but you’re going to be feeling like shit for the rest of the day.”

“Dear God, what happened last night?” she asked.

“You don’t remember any of it?”

“Bits and pieces. Did we have a 5 way with Lafayette?”

“No, but you wanted to.”

“Oh. Did we have sex?”

“No, I wouldn’t let you.”

“Such a gentleman.” Alex smiled and then started the trek downstairs. The house was a mess, but that was ok. They could clean it up. Alex didn’t even know if Jefferson was even home. Laurens was passed out on the couch downstairs, drool running down his face.

“Hey, wake up,” Alex said as he nudged Laurens. He stirred.

“Oh Jesus, what the fuck was in that jungle juice?” he asked. Alex smirked. He walked into the kitchen , and was surprised to see Lafayette, not even a wrinkle in his suit, making breakfast. He had two eggs frying in a pan, and bread in the toaster.

“How are you, how are you not hungover?” yawned Alex, rubbing his eyes in case he was seeing things.

“I have a very high alcohol tolerance,” he said as he slid the eggs onto a plate and started buttering his toast. “Good party, my friend. I had a wonderful time.”

“Yeah, I heard all about your wonderful time when Eliza was sleeping,” he murmured. He moved to the fridge, looking for something to eat. “Do you know who spiked the punch?”

“I think it was one of Jefferson’s friends. It was vodka. Good stuff, too. Strong.” 

Lafayette sat down at the counter and started eating his eggs.

“Yeah, I know how strong it was. Remind me never get Eliza drunk,” Laf looked up, looking quizzical. Then he broke into a smile.

“Ah, you’re a lucky man, my dear Alexander. Kinky girls are very fun. And it’s always the quiet ones who are the dirtiest.” Laf winked, and before Alex could retort, Jefferson stumbled in. He wasn’t wearing pants, and he had a confused look on his face.

“What, what happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” said Alex. “You’re the one who blacked out.”

“I think everyone blacked out last night, Hamilton,” he grimaced, shielding his eyes from the bright kitchen lights. He glared at Laf, who smiled. “Why is he here?”

“I spent the night,” purred Laf. “Last night was very fun, don’t you agree?” Laf stared deeply at Jefferson. Jefferson looked scared, and backed away towards the door.

“I’m going back to bed,” he said as he ran out of the kitchen. Alex looked back to Laf.

“Did you…”

“Oh, heavens no. But did you see the look on his face when I suggested it?” Alex gave a small laugh and turned back to the fridge. There wasn’t much in here. He grabbed the egg carton and went to the frying pan. He only knew how to make scrambled eggs, so he prayed that Eliza liked scrambled eggs. He cracked them into the pan and started making them.

When he finished he planted them along with some toast and walked upstairs back to his bedroom. Eliza was still curled in bed, her head squashed under a pillow.

“Breakfast, milady,” whispered Hamilton as he nudged her. She made a sound that sounded like a velociraptor from Jurassic Park.

“I think my head’s exploding,” she moaned. She sat up, her eyes bloodshot and her face pale. “You made me food?”

“Eggs and toast,” he said, handing her the plate and fork. She tried to smile, but winced at the pain. She gingerly started eating.

“Do you have any sunglasses?” she asked. Alex ran back to his dresser and tossed her a pair of aviators. She slid them on and continued to eat her breakfast slowly. 

“Ill drive you back home when you’re ready,” said Alex. “I’m guessing that Angelica won’t be pleased if you spend the whole day out.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to tell her. Doesn't she realize I’m hungover?”

“I ran into that problem with Washington. Just say you got food poisoning. I’m getting coffee. Want anything?” she shook her head. Alex walked back down stairs, where Laurens was now slowly crawling to the kitchen. “Do you need help?”

“Need...coffee. Need...food.” He collapsed on the floor. Alex shook his head, stepped over Laurens, and entered the kitchen. Laf was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“How do you know where everything in my house is?” asked Alex. Laf shrugged.

Alex dropped Eliza off a few blocks away from her house so that Angelica wouldn’t see his car. Anjelica pounded Eliza with questions about the night before as she walked in.

“Who was there? Was their drinking? Drugs?” she asked as Eliza took a seat at the   
kitchen table. Her head throbbed.

“I didn’t stay long. Lucy and I were bored so we got some food. But,” she paused. “I ate something bad and got food poisoning.”

“You should have called me! You shouldn’t have spent the night throwing up at somebody’s house? I could have picked you up!” But before she could begin to defend herself, Angelica rushed Eliza to her bedroom. “You need rest, and lots of water. Hopefully it wasn’t anything serious like salmonella.” Another spurt of pain whipped Eliza, and she curled up as Angelica left the room. She was never going to drink that much again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I MADE IT I MADE THE UPDATE
> 
> [Emma]


	8. More Laps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On your left!” shouted Angelica, who was sprinting her last lap. Jefferson was behind her, cursing under his breath. The boys moved to the side as she lapped them for the second time, her long braid whipping out behind her, smacking Jefferson in the face.

“Come on, ladies, hustle!” a man who resembled Uncle Vernon screamed at a bunch of juniors as they began running the mile. He was actually Coach Adams, football coach and hated PE teacher. Jefferson was at the front, sprinting and smiling all the way. Madison was sitting on the bleachers cheering him on because he was sick, again. Angelica was right on Jefferson's toes, much to his annoyance. He hated not winning. Especially to his exes.

“Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, you better start running!” shouted Adams as he blew his whistle, his fat little face red with anger. The boys, who were walking at a leisurely pace, didn’t even pretend to notice. This infuriated Adams, especially since he knew that Laf was a star athlete and could easily out run Jefferson if he wanted to.

“Or what?” shouted Alex across the field. “You’re gonna make us run more laps? I could do this all day.” Adams growled and took a sip from his Big Gulp of Diet Coke. Alex continued to walk with Laurens and Laf, not worried about his grade for the mile. It was a Pass/Fail class. As long as they didn’t fail at everything else, they could get the grade.

“On your left!” shouted Angelica, who was sprinting her last lap. Jefferson was behind her, cursing under his breath. The boys moved to the side as she lapped them for the second time, her long braid whipping out behind her, smacking Jefferson in the face.

“Run, Tommy, Run!” cheered Alex as Jefferson ran past. Jefferson snarled, sweat dripping down his face, but he kept running. Alex watched the two athletes as they neared the finish. Jefferson was catching up by the end, but in the last 100 meters Angelica propelled herself further in front and finished about 10 meters in front of him.

“Damn, she’s fast,” Alex said. Laurens smiled.

“You got the hots for Angelica? You’re dating her sister, man,” chuckled Laurens.

“What? No, never. I’m just saying she’s a really good athlete. She runs track, right?” 

Laurens nodded.

“And water polo, and soccer, and she’s in leadership, and she’s an A student…” Laurens counted all of them on his fingers. “I’ve been in school with her since Kindergarten. She’s unbelievably competitive.” 

They were now nearing the corner where they started running so that Adams couldn’t yell at them as they neared him. They lightly jogged around the track until they were just past Adams, who was silently fuming.

6 minutes later, they finished the mile with a great time of 11 minutes and 37 seconds. Adams was angry, making him turn red again. The boys laughed as they started the walk back to the lockers.

“Hey loverboy,” Angelica called. The boys whirled around. Angelica came striding towards them, taking swigs from her stickered water bottle. “Good job running. 11 minutes, is that a new record?”

“Actually it’s our slowest time to date, so yes,” replied Alex as he stepped in time with Angelica. “Nice sprinting, Forrest. Break the record yet?”

“Nearly, just need to shave off 2 seconds and then I’m golden,” she said. “It was pretty awesome beating Jefferson again. I always get a rush when I crush his dreams.”

“You should have seen his face when he ran by,” laughed Alex. “Priceless.” They parted ways as they reached the lockers. 

As they were changing, Adams walked through the locker room towards his office. He stopped in front of where Alex and the guys were changing.

“You think you’re exempt just because your Washington’s boy? Pathetic, all of you,” he spat.

“Then fail us. But you can’t, because according to your sheets we have the minimum points needed to earn a pass instead of a fail,” snapped Alex, smirking. Adams turned around and started waddling towards his office.

“Creole bastard,” he whispered just loud enough for Alex to hear. He glared at the fat little man and started walking towards him, but Laurens put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let it go, dude. It’s not worth it,” he muttered. Alex slumped back and pulled on his shirt.

“Tell that to my face next time, you lazy son of a bitch,” he hissed. 

“You can’t tell of a teacher, you’ll get expelled,” said Laurens.

“Well I’m gonna do something,” said Alex.

“Jesus, kid. Could you just keep your mouth shut for once?” laughed Laurens.

“Laurens, you’ve known me for a while. Asking me not to share my opinion is like asking a fish to run a marathon.”

\---

“OMG, did you see the diss about Adams on Twitter?”

“Yeah man, it was savage!”

“Do you know who wrote it?”

“No, it was on an empty account.”

The hallways were buzzing with the long diss posted to Twitter the night before. It was clever and hilarious, and perfectly captured how most people in the school viewed Adams, Except the football players, who got the post shutdown. But not until it had been shared and saved enough that everyone had seen it.

“I can’t believe you actually did it,” laughed Eliza that lunch. She had been practicing for the upcoming concert, and Alex had volunteered himself to play the piano accompaniment. They were now laughing over the diss.

“It didn’t take me long to write,” said Alex as he shoved popcorn into his face. “Half an hour and it was done. Started a fake Twitter and it was posted. I had Laf retweet it so it could gain momentum.”

“Can I hear you read it?” asked Eliza. Alex pulled out his phone and started reading the rap.

“An open letter to the fat, arrogant, anticharasmatic national embarrassment know as John Adams.” Alex then proceeded to recite the rest of the diss with an over dramatic zeal that made Eliza fall over in laughter.

Not everybody was laughing. Adams face turned bright red as Jefferson showed him the photo. He couldn’t even form coherent sentences, just grumbles and spits. “Who did this?” he finally hissed.

“It’s anonymous, but I think I know who did it,” said Jefferson.

“That little bastard,” he grumbled. “I’m getting him expelled for this.”

“There’s not proof it was him, though. There’s no way to convict him. Sorry to make you upset, coach. Just thought you should know.” 

Jefferson left, leaving Adams alone in his office, spitting and waving his fat sausage fingers into little fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tardiness, Caroline and I both have had busy weeks... But it's here! Thank you all for the kudos and amazingly nice responses!
> 
> [Emma]


	9. Prank Wars Episode II: Attack of The Goats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goats.

Hamilton High  
The New Kid  
The class quieted down as the teacher cleared her throat. “Ok class, let’s welcome our newest student to Liberty High. What’s your name?.” The boy standing by the door walked to the front of the classroom. He was a little over average height, and was fairly handsome, but he radiated confidence. Aaron Burr, who was sitting at the front of the class, noticed his hands were shaking. He thought at first it was because the boy was nervous, then he realized that he was literally buzzing with ideas. The boy spoke. His voice was beautiful, equally persuasive and strong.  
“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” the boy says. That got the class’s attention.   
The principal, Washington, and his wife never had children of their own. They made it their mission to give gifted children from poor backgrounds a proper home. They took in a kid named Thomas Jefferson a few years ago. There had been rumors that they had adopted another boy with the last name of Hamilton. The rumors had appeared to be true.  
“And where are you from, Alexander?” asked the teacher.  
“The Caribbean,” he answered plainly. Burr could see he wanted to say so much more, but he was holding back. The teacher smiled and pointed him to the seat next to Burr. Everyone watched him as he sat down.  
A few minutes into the lesson, Burr felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his attention away from the teacher to the new boy, Hamilton. “Pardon me, but are you Aaron Burr?” he asked.  
“Well, yeah,” said Burr, confused.  
“I’ve heard about you. Jefferson talks about you. Is it true that you’re the smartest kid in school?” Burr enjoyed the attention he was getting from this kid.  
“Well, I don’t like to brag…” Burr started, and gave a slight chuckled. He turned his attention back to the teacher.  
The Squad Forms  
At lunch, Alexander decided to sit with Burr, who was sitting at an empty table in the cafeteria. They were talking for only a few seconds when someone shouted from across the cafeteria.  
“Yoooooooooooo,” shouted two boys as they sat down next to Hamilton and Burr. One was a little shorter than Alexander and had a kind, energetic face. The other boy was tall and probably the most handsome guy Alexander had seen since he had arrived in America. “Burr, what’s up?” Asked the short one.   
“Same as usual, Laurens,” sighed Burr as he picked at his piece of square pizza. “How are you?  
“Aww, I’m great man, I’m great,” laughed Laurens as he shoved Doritos into his mouth. “The GSA is huge this year. Lots of new members. We’re planning a rally later for this year. Lafayette’s the main planner. “  
“Oui,” said the other boy, Lafayette, in a thick French accent. He pointed at Hamilton. “Who are you?”  
“Alexander Hamilton,” he said, reaching his arm out to Lafayette, who gingerly shook it. Laurens shook his hand with great enthusiasm and looked straight into his eyes. Hamilton saw eyes that sparkled with excitement and energy. He liked this guy already.  
“Wait, you Washington’s boy?” Hamilton nodded, and Lauren's laughed. “Man, I would kill myself if I had to live in the same house as Jefferson. I hate that SOB.”  
“Cheers to that!” said Lafayette, who was guzzling a giant Monster energy drink. “So how are you liking your new home, Monsieur. Hamilton?” The way he said that was enough to make anyone want to pull down their pants. Burr glared at Lafayette.  
“Ignore him. Lafayette will flirt with anything that moves.” Lafayette chuckled, but winked at Hamilton, then moved his gaze to the table of girls sitting behind them.  
“A great improvement from where I came from,” Hamilton laughed. These guys seemed cool, and they talked a lot. What life was like at Liberty, who to like, who to hate. Hamilton tried to pay attention as much as possible but he was distracted by a girl who had just entered the lunch line. Hamilton was in awe of her delicate beauty. She seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible, because Hamilton noticed many other guys watching her. He didn’t blame them. The girl was easily the prettiest in the room. Someone wolf whistled from a table full of jocks.  
Just then the doors slammed open, and the cafeteria turned silent. “WHO WHISTLED AT MY LITTLE SISTER!” boomed a powerful voice. Everyone turned away and kept their heads down. Another girl, obviously the girl’s older sister, barged in. Hamilton could not help but stare at both of the girls. They were both beautiful, but in very different ways. Laurens quickly pulled at Hamilton's sleeve when he noticed him staring.  
“Do you have a deathwish?” he whispered into his ear. “Angelica runs this school. She catches you making eyes at Eliza, she’ll kill you.” Hamilton wanted so badly to turn around and watch them, but he kept his eyes down. He caught a glimpse of Eliza leaving the cafeteria with her tray of food.  
“But if you do want to talk to Eliza, go to the bandroom,” said Laurens when Angelica had also left and the atmosphere returned to normal. “She eats in there and practices. It’s the only place where Angelica won’t pop out and eat you.”  
A Night Out  
“Son, it’s the middle of the night, why are you calling me?”  
“Hey, um, can you pick me up?”  
“What? I thought you were in bed! Who’s that in the background? Is that Lafeyette?”  
“You said I could call you if I needed a ride.”  
“Fine. Where are you?”  
“The park.”  
“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”  
Washington got out of bed and drove to the park. He found Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan sitting on a bench. Lafayette was sitting on the ground, talking to a light post in rapid French. Hamilton waved goodbye to his friends and jumped into the passenger's seat. Once they had driven away, the conversation started.  
“WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU OUT IN THE PARK ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?” bellowed Washington.  
“Sorry. Laurens asked if I wanted to hang out, and I had finished all my homework…”  
“THAT’S NOT AN EXCUSE!” he yelled again. “How many times have you been out this month with those friends of yours, huh?”  
“It’s not like we’re doing anything bad,” Hamilton replied. “It was just gonna be me and Laurens hanging out.”  
“Then why was Mulligan there? And why was Lafayette talking to a lamp post?”  
“Lafayette and Mulligan showed up later at the park. We were just hanging out.” Washington was fuming.  
“Son, I don’t want you messing around on school nights.”  
“I bet you did this kinda thing when you were my age!”  
“Son, that’s beside the point.”  
“DON’T CALL ME SON.” Hamilton bellowed. The car came to a screeching halt. They were in the driveway.  
“I’m not your son,” muttered Hamilton as he climbed out of the car and stormed towards the house. Washington sighed to himself. How was he supposed to handle this?  
Hamilton took off his coat and jacket, and trudged up the stairs. He groaned. Standing at the top of the stairs was Jefferson, Washington’s other ‘son.’ He snickered.  
“Someone got in trouble,” he taunted as Hamilton pushed past him. “What were you doing this time? Sneaking out with your boyfriend again? Did you guys look at the stars and read poetry to each other?”  
“Shut up, Jefferson,” snapped Hamilton. “Like you’ve never been caught sneaking out of the house. At least I got past the front door, unlike somebody.” Hamilton entered his room, and slammed the door in Jefferson’s face before he could retort.  
The Schuyler Sisters  
Eliza was practicing her violin in the bandroom, like she did every lunch. when she heard someone come to the door. She turned around quickly, scared of who it may be. A boy entered. Eliza recognized him. He was the new kid, Washington’s boy. He was very handsome, and he had his hands up.  
“Don’t worry,” he laughed. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just heard you playing as I was walking by and I was amazed. I thought, who could be playing so amazingly and be in high school? I thought it must have been a professional but only now do I realize that it was in fact you.” Eliza blushed. She knew he was flirting. She knew that there were many boys who wanted to date her, but Angelica had always kept her away from them.  
“The boys at this school just want to see your boobs and get into your pants,” she always said. “Stay away from them.” But this boy seemed different. He was sincere in his compliment. His face was kind, and his eyes were the most intelligent eyes she had ever seen. More intelligent than Angelica’s, even. And he was handsome. Very handsome.  
“Um, thank you,” she responded quietly. He smiled and walked back to the door. As he was about to leave, he turned around.  
“Was that Beethoven Violin Concerto 9?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she responded. He smiled, a smile that lit up the room.  
“It’s beautiful,” was all he said before he slipped out of the room.  
Some time later  
“A BOY?” Angelica bellowed as they drove away from the school.  
“He just came in to compliment me on my playing,” Eliza mumbled. “He recognized what I was playing. And he seemed really nice.”  
“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BOYS AT THIS SCHOOL?” Angelica retorted.  
“But this guy’s new,” Eliza protested. “He’s Washington’s new kid.”  
“You mean Alexander?” said Peggy from the backseat. They both turned to her.  
“How do you know him?” asked Eliza.  
“I was working on my math homework at lunch and he just came over and helped me with it,” said Peggy. “He’s really nice. And hot.” Eliza blushed.  
“Well that doesn't mean you should date him,” said Angelica, exasperated. “What grade is he even in?”  
“A junior, I think,” said Eliza.  
“A JUNIOR? YOU WANT TO DATE SOMEONE OLDER THAN YOU?”  
“You dated that guy last year who was a senior, and you were a sophomore! Why can’t I date a guy a year older than me but you can?” Angelica looked at Eliza’s sorrowful face, then turned away.  
“Because that relationship was a mistake, and I don't want you two girls making the same mistakes I made.” The rest of the car ride home was quiet.  
Helplessly Satisfied  
Eliza smiled. It had been a 2 weeks since she got Alexander’s Snapchat, and they snapped each other constantly. He had just sent her a photo of him with the dog filter, smiling like an idiot. He could always make her laugh. The other day he ate lunch with her in the band room, and couldn’t stop complimenting her on her playing. She looked like a tomato at the end of the period. They hadn’t officially called each other ‘girlfriend’ or ‘boyfriend’ yet. She didn’t know if it was because he was too shy, or if she was already supposed to know exactly what they were. Maybe just friends.  
But he genuinely made her feel happy. She hadn’t felt this happy for years. The depression had left her feeling sad all the time, and the only thing that could cure that was her music. But this boy. He made her feel like she was playing her violin all the time.  
Angelica had watched angrily as her sister got close to a boy. Angelica had bad experiences with boys. Every one that she had ever dated had hurt her in some ways, and she still carried around those painful memories. So when she heard that her sister had made a new ‘friend’ she decided to pay him a visit.  
She saw him in the hallway, talking with Laurens and Lafayette. She walked by, intending to berate him. But he turned towards her, and she almost stopped in her tracks. He was beautiful. Not just handsome, but beautiful. She stopped in front of the group. Lafayette and Laurens quickly stopped talking to Hamilton and looked like they had just seen a ghost. Hamilton looked Angelica directly in the eyes, something very few people were brave enough to do.  
“Hey,” he said casually. His voice. Oh god, his voice. Angelica felt her insides turn into fire. She had a big eloquent speech prepared, but she forgot all of it at once. But she needed to say something.  
“Don’t hurt my sister,” she spat, and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Well, walked was an understatement. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls.  
She couldn’t like him. She told herself that over and over again. He made Eliza happy. She had never seen Eliza laughing and talking so much. He was good for her. And yes, he was the smartest kid in the school. And his cheekbones could cut glass. But Eliza’s happiness was more important than her own. If Eliza wasn’t happy, she could sink back into her depression. And that was the worst thing Angelica could imagine.

Raise a Glass  
“Yooooooooooo!” shouted Laurens as the whole squad whooped as Hamilton walked into the deserted part of the school parking lot. “Looks like the tomcat finally found an owner!” Lafayette and Mulligan laughed. Hamilton gave a sheepish smile. Laurens looked at Hamilton, smiling greatly. They’re hands touched as Lauren's handed him a beer.  
“Thanks, guys,” laughed Hamilton as he took a sip.  
“Raise a glass, to the end of an era,” said Laurens as he raised his beer. “One of our own, Alexander Hamilton, has fallen. May he rest in peace.” Everyone laughed, and Hamilton’s face grew red.  
“It’s not like we won’t be able to hang out anymore,” said Hamilton. “This doesn’t really change anything.”  
“Keep telling yourself that,” said Lafayette, and they laughed again.  
“Well, if it isn’t good old Aaron Burr,” said Hamilton as Burr walked past. Burr stopped, and smiled.  
“I heard the good news, and I wanted to congratulate you,” said Burr. “Everyone in school knows that it’s impossible to get a Schuyler. You’re one lucky man.”  
“You are the worst, Burr,” slurred Lafayette, who had already drank one too many beers.  
“Well I heard that you got a special someone on the side, Burr,” coed Laurens. Mulligan and Lafayette whooped. “Who are you trying to hide, Burr?”  
“I should go,” he said, and started to walk away. Hamilton put down his half drunk beer and ran to catch up with him. He slung his arm over his shoulder.  
“It’s alright, Burr. I wish you’d show us who this girl is, Burr,” complimented Hamilton. Burr shook him off.  
“I can’t,” Burr grunted. “She’s dating someone else.”  
“Oh,”  
“She’s dating a football player, and they both go to Heritage Prep.”  
“Oh shit,” said Alexander. Heritage Prep was the rival of Liberty. It was a preppy private school, and all the students looked down at Liberty High. The students hated each other, and constantly pulled pranks and tried to upstage the other. Dating someone from Heritage was social suicide.  
“Again, congrats man,” said Burr, and he turned to walk to his car.  
“If you like her, go get her,” shouted Alexander, but Burr kept walking. “What are you waiting for?”  
“See you tomorrow, Alex,” Burr shouted as he walked away.  
The Football Game  
“Why do I have to go?” complained Alexander as the car sped towards the school. Washington sighed.  
“We are all going to support Jefferson. It is the finals, you know,” he said for what seemed like the millionth time.  
“But they’re so boring,” groaned Alex. “All they do is run around and kick a ball and act like animals.” They had arrived at the school, and Alexander made a big show of trudging to the field. The bleachers were already packed with students. Alexander sighed. If only his friends were here. Lafayette was on a date with some girl he would probably sleep with then never call back, Laurens was at a lecture about social equality at the local college, and Mulligan wasn’t allowed to attend football games ever since the water balloon incident last year. Washington walked down the bleachers to the field to talk to the coach and the rest of the team. Hamilton finally found the quietest corner of the stands and put in his headphones. Time for some 21 Pilots.  
No matter how loud he blasted his music, he could still hear the roar of the crowd as the team took the field. He saw Jefferson run out in front through the banner held up by the cheerleaders. James Madison was right next to him, pumping his fist like a buffoon. The other players followed them. They’re all idiots, he thought. The only reason they’re going to college is because of the fucking boring sport. Most of the kids on the team shouldn’t technically be allowed to play. Burr, who was quiet and able to hear things most people didn’t, had told Hamilton that the coach, John Adams, had convinced the teachers to pass all the kids so they could play football. The team had a 2.0 GPA requirement, and many of the kids didn’t reach that requirement. Adams had convinced them that a football was the only way the kids could get to college, and the teachers had relented to giving all the kids C’s.  
Hamilton tried his best to ignore the loud out of tune pep band and the constant screaming. If only John was here. Or Eliza. Eliza. He smiled at the thought of her. She was maybe the exact opposite of Hamilton. She wasn’t a debater, or even a real talker. But she was an amazing listener. Hamilton could rant to her about everything, and she always seemed to understand. She even offered her own advice, which was usually a more rational approach to what Hamilton was thinking. She was so kind to everyone, even to Jefferson and Madison, who constantly teased Angelica for dating multiple guys.  
The Schuyler sisters were very close, Hamilton had found out. Angelica was extremely protective of her sisters, especially Eliza. Strong, intelligent, and terrifying. Laurens and Lafayette had even joked that she was smarter than Hamilton, much to his annoyance. He was surprised that he hadn’t received as much hate from Angelica. Maybe she was fine with it. He doubted that, of course. There was something else keeping her at bay.  
The crowd roared as Jefferson crossed the line, scoring a touchdown. Hamilton groaned to himself and focused on the ground. He heard someone clear their throat and turned to his side. He was shocked. It was Angelica.  
“Mind if I sit?” She asked. It wasn’t phrased as a question, more like a demand. She sat down next to him, and interrupted him before he could speak.  
“There’s something you should know,” she said quietly. “About Eliza.”  
“Is she with you?” He asked. She shook her head.  
“She doesn’t even know I’m here. Now, listen,” she continued, and sighed. “There’s no easy way to put this, but Eliza has depression.” Hamilton almost fell off the bleacher.  
“What?” He asked, flabbergasted.  
“She was diagnosed in middle school, right after our mom died,” she continued. “It’s been bad. Really bad. On all of us, but especially her. She got diagnosed officially in 8th grade. She’s on medication, but she still has problems with it, you know? It’s still a really big part of her life,” Angelica sighed. Hamilton tried to make eye contact with her, but she avoided his gaze, instead looking at her faded black Converse.  
“It’s been harder in high school. She has trouble making friends, and my reputation reflects badly on her.” She looked up, making eye contact. Her eyes were fierce and protective, but also vulnerable. “I’m her sister. I want to protect her, but I also want her to be happy. And when I see her with you, I know it makes her happy. Truly happy. And I don’t want to endanger that happiness.” There was a moment of silence.  
“She sees something in you, I don’t know what. But you make her happy. And that’s all I care about right now.” With that, she got up and left. Hamilton watched her leave the bleachers, not knowing what to say or do for the first time in his life. How could Eliza, the sweetest girl he had ever meet, be suffering from such a horrible fate? And what could he do? He had nothing to offer her. He was frantic, loud, abrasive, arrogant. She was too good from him. And yet she liked him anyways.  
Alex sat through the long, dreadful game, only getting up to get some nachos. The final whistle finally founded, and the crowd roared its approval. Alex didn’t know if they had won or lost; he honestly didn’t even know the score. He honestly just didn’t give a shit. He looked around for Washington, and saw him standing on the field talking to Coach Adams. Jefferson, Madison, and the other players were flirting with the other team’s cheerleaders. He sighed and stomped down the steps to the field overdramatically. He stood next to Washington, staring at him passive aggressively. Washington stopped his conversation and gave Hamilton an annoyed look.  
“John, you’ve met Alexander, haven’t you?” Adams glared at Alexander, and Alexander glared back. Adams was his P.E, teacher, and he absolutely hated him. It was ok though, since Hamilton hated him back. Hamilton wasn’t into sports, unlike Jefferson, who Adams adored. P.E. to Hamilton was a time to catch up with Lauren's and Lafayette and make fun of Adam’s job. Adam’s responded by making them run extra laps.  
“Yes, Alex is in my P.E. class,” Adams said casually, as if he was pretending Hamilton wasn’t there. Washington gave Alex a sideways glance.  
“5 more minutes, I promise,” he muttered, then turned back to his conversation. Alex sighed and turned around, walking back towards the bleachers, his back to the field. Then he heard a familiar, obnoxious voice.  
“Well, well. Nerd boy decided to show up after all.” Fuming, Hamilton turned around to see Jefferson, sweaty and smelly from the game. Madison was right along side him. Hamilton groaned.  
“Instead of trying to insult me, which you are failing at, by the way, why don’t you just go try to have sex with those cheerleaders and leave me alone?” He asked. “Or are you having difficulty with that to? Don’t worry, it’s a problem a lot of men have. Most doctors recommend Viagra for that kinda thing.” It took Jefferson a moment to comprehend what he had just said, but once he did, his face turned bright red.  
“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Snapped Jefferson. “Well you forgot something, Alex. You don’t have your friends here. And you just pissed off the captain of the football team.” Madison cracked his knuckles. Hamilton tried to keep his calm, but his mind was racing. He could outrun them. He was smaller and faster. He could make it up the stairs and into loose them in the darkness. He started to sweat.  
“Thomas, Alex, let’s go,” Washington walked in between them. Jefferson nodded to Madison, who backed off with the rest of the team. The two boys followed Washington up the stairs, glaring at each other the entire time until they got to the car. After a very long passive aggressive staring match, Hamilton got to sit in the front seat and Jefferson was resigned to the back.  
“You played very well, Thomas,” commented Washington. “Coach Adams told me that there were some college recruiters there and that they liked you a lot. You know that’s good news.”  
“Yeah, I saw them tonight,” commented Jefferson, who was probably texting one of the cheerleaders he met from the other team. “I was happy with how I played. I think I made a good impression on them.”  
“Let’s hope so, son,” replied Washington. “And Alex, I heard that you’re at the top of your classes. And that you’ve joined the GSA?” Jefferson stifled a laugh.  
“My friends are running it, and I wanted to give my support,” Alex defended. “Equality for all, right?” Washington smiled.  
“You’re right, and I’m proud that you took that step to support others at our school. Last year we had some...incidents, which is why the GSA was founded. So that all students, no matter sexuality or gender, can feel accepted.” Hamilton caught Washington glaring at Jefferson in the rearview mirror.  
They arrived home, and Alex leaped out of the car. “Hey, can I go hang out with Madison and the other guys?” Asked Jefferson. “They can pick me up.”  
“Where are you going?” Asked Washington sternly.  
“Probably Madison’s house. His parents are home, don’t worry.” Alex could tell he was obviously lying. But Washington wasn’t looking at both of them, he was instead looking at his phone.  
“Sounds ok to me. Just be home by midnight.”  
“Don’t worry, I will. I’m going to change.” Jefferson walked inside. Washington and Alex followed him inside. Martha, Washington’s wife, was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching Grey’s Anatomy on Netflix.  
“Hi, boys,” she called. “How was the game?”  
“They won, honey!” Exclaimed Washington, plopping on the couch right next to his wife. “What did I miss?”  
“Don’t worry, I just turned it on,” said Marth as the show started. Alex laughed to himself and climbed the stairs to his room. He found it greatly amusing that Washington, the very masculine principle of his high school, spent most nights at home watching Grey’s Anatomy with his wife.  
Alex walked up the stairs and into his room. His room wasn’t huge, but it was way bigger than the room he used to live in. It was pretty messy; there were stacks of books that reached his shoulder, a desk covered with papers, a dresser with all the drawers open and socks spilling out, and a large bed with the covers pulled to one side. Marth always bugged him about cleaning it, but he had more important things to do than clean his room. His beige walls were covered with posters of all different kinds. One was a quote from one of his favorite books, To Kill a Mockingbird, and another was a 21 Pilots poster. The only framed photo was the poem that he wrote that had gotten him the scholarship to America, titled In The Eye of the Hurricane. Alex hated thinking about the past, so he ignored the thoughts the poem brought up and stripped down to his boxers and lay in bed. He had a lot of texts from Eliza and Laurens. After answering them, he fell asleep.  
The Gay Agenda  
Eliza entered the crowded classroom where the GSA meetings were held every Tuesday. Students of all ages were sitting at desks, chatting and eating their lunches. They didn’t really stop to stare at her, which was a relief. At the front of the room were John, Lafayette, and Alex. Written on the whiteboard in all caps was THE GAY AGENDA. Underneath was the agenda for the meeting. Alex spotted her, and almost fell out of his swivel chair as he tried to get up as quickly as possible. Eliza laughed, and hugged Alex as he ran towards her.  
“You finally came!” He almost squealed with excitement. “Just in time, we’re about to start.” Eliza looked around for a seat, and saw an empty desk. And sitting next to the empty desk was her little sister, Peggy.  
“Peggy, you’re a part of the GSA?” asked Eliza as she slid into the desk next to Peggy. Peggy took a bite of her sandwich and nodded.  
“It’s really cool,” she said through a mouthful of food. “And a lot of my friends are in it.” At the front of the room, Laurens cleared his throat, and the room fell silent.  
“Ok guys, welcome to GSA!” He said enthusiastically. “So we have a pretty busy schedule for this meeting, so we have to stay focused. Let’s introduce ourselves for the new people, or the people who forgot.” He looked back at Lafayette and Alex, and they both stopped whispering to each other and stood up.  
“Bonjour, je m’appelle Lafayette,” introduced Lafayette in his charming French accent that made even Eliza blush. “I am the secretary of ze GSA.” A group of girls giggled, and Eliza quickly calculated that they only reason they were here was because of Lafayette. He was just that hot.  
“I’m Alex, and I’m the vice president,” said Alex matter of factly. He smiled at her and winked, and she smiled back.  
“And I’m John Laurens, the president of the GSA,” declared Laurens. “Now, our first order of business on the Gay Agenda is Sharing Time. Now most of you know that anything said in this room is confidential. What happens in GSA…”  
“Stays in GSA,” everyone repeated back, much to Eliza’s surprise. Laurens flashed a winning smiled.  
“Cool. So, does anyone want to go first? It can be about anything. It doesn’t even have to be about sexuality and gender, just something you want to get out there. And everyone in here will support you no matter what.” A few hands went into the air. Laurens went back to his seat next to Alex and called on the people. A girl talked about how she didn’t really know if she was bi or if she was straight, a genderfluid person talked about the struggle of locker rooms, and a boy explained how he came out to his parents this week, and they were both very supportive. That response prompted cheers from the crowd. Eliza paid attention to the speeches, but she was also watching Alex, more specifically Alex and Lauren's. They were whispering to each other and laughing. Laurens would poke Alex in the shoulder, the same way Eliza would do to Alex when he said something ridiculous. The way the looked at each other, there was something going on there.  
It would make sense, she thought to herself. Laurens was pan, she knew that. He had worn a shirt one day that said Pan I Am. And she had recently figured out that Alex may not be entirely straight after The Avengers together and he had thirsted over Chris Hemsworth the whole time. Although she couldn’t blame him for that, as she was equally guilty. So maybe it wasn’t so ridiculous to think that there was something more there. She would talk about it later with Alex.  
***  
Alex and Eliza were in his room sitting on Alex’s bed, having a study date. Most of the date was them sifting through Alex’s notes. He had pages of notes, all of them written stream of consciousness style. Some actually pertained to the subject and were very helpful and informative, while others were just a full page of dick jokes. It was their job to find the ones that were helpful so they could actually use them to study. After about 20 minutes Eliza decided to pop the question.  
“Hey, um, Alex?” Eliza posed. Alex looked up from his stack of notes.  
“Yeah Lizzie?” He asked curiously.  
“Um, about GSA today…” God, how was she supposed to phrase this? She couldn’t just be like, Hey Alex, are you secretly gay for John Laurens? Or could she?  
“Do you, um, have a thing with Laurens?” She asked quietly. Alex just looked at her, with a blank stare. Then he gave a small smile, put his hand on his neck, and looked down.  
“I mean, if I want to be honest with you, I guess I do have a…” he paused. It was the first time she had seen Alex at a loss for words. “A little crush on him. I still like you a lot, by the way, and I really hope you don’t dump me because you think I’m gay. Because I’m not. I’m just like, somewhere in the middle, I guess.” Eliza laughed.  
“You think I would be mad? Alex, I’m happy for you! Most guys would be way too scared to admit to their girlfriends that they were attracted to anyone else, especially if that person with a guy. I’m just glad you were honest with me. And I’m not breaking up with you just because you also like guys. Actually,” she smiled mischievously and leaned in closer. “It makes you a little more attractive.” Alex raised his eyebrows and smiled, and kissed her deeply. They kissed for a while, until Alex finally broke away.  
“I love kissing you and all, but we still have about 20 more pages of notes to go through,” he quipped quickly. Eliza laughed, and they began scanning through their notes again, their highlighters ready to underline any useful information.  
“So, are you ok with me still hanging out with Laurens?” Alex asked nervously. Eliza shrugged.  
“I don’t see anything wrong with it,” she replied. “You two are best friends. And don’t all great friendships have a bit of sexual tension in them?” Alex laughed, and so did Eliza. They scanned through notes for about 20 more minutes, and ended up watching The Avengers again on Alex’s laptop, just so they could rank the Avengers based on who they would fuck first. After a heated argument and some side-by-side butt analysis, Captain America won the title over Black Widow.  
“So, I know Laurens is pan, but what about Lafayette?” Asked Eliza just as the Avengers landed in Germany. Alex shrugged.  
“I think he prefers girls. He flirts with them more than guys. But I don’t think he cares as long as his dick gets sucked.”  
“He’s hot and French. Anyone would be honored to suck his dick. I bet he could even get Jefferson to be his bitch,” remarked Eliza, and Alex fell off the bed laughing.  
Fucking King George  
Eliza’s phone buzzed in the middle of French. Making sure the teacher wasn’t looking, she quickly glanced at it. It was a text from Alex. If you’re not busy after school, meet me and the guys in the parking lot. She quickly typed back an OK before returning to her work. It was Friday, after all. The bell rang, and she made her ways through the halls towards the meeting place, making sure to text Angelica telling her that she was going home with someone else. She walked towards the far corner of the parking lot. Laurens was already leaning against his car talking with Mulligan, who had somehow gotten on campus even though he wasn’t allowed. Lafayette and Alex were on their phones. Alex looked up as if sensing Eliza was near,, and ran towards her.  
“Hey,” he said as he met her and hugged her close to him, kissing her cheek. She smiled. He always knew how to greet her.  
“Hey you,” she said, looking up into those dazzling eyes. They walked back towards the cars holding hands. Lafayette looked up from his phone and smiled at her seductively as they arrived.  
“Bonjour, Mademoiselle Eliza,” he purred as he leaned down, took her hand, and kissed it. Eliza couldn’t help but blush profusely. She couldn’t help it. Lafayette was the heartthrob of the school, and most girls would kill to be in her position. Alex turned red.  
“Lafayette, she’s my girlfriend,” he snapped. Lafayette chuckled.  
“Sorry, Alex. Whenever I see a beautiful girl I must make her feel...,” he paused and stared back at Eliza. “Appreciated.” He gave Eliza a look that said, Ignore him, fuck me anyways. Alex rolled his eyes.  
“Sup Eliza,” John called, raising his hand to acknowledge her. Mulligan followed suite, and she greeted both of them back.  
“So what’s the plan?” She asked Alex.  
“I don’t know, park? We could grab some coffee.” He asked. Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Mulligan climbed into the driver’s seat of his beat up Mustang. After a small fistfight, Laurens pushed himself into the passenger’s seat, and Lafayette grumbled as he was forced to sit in the back. They drove out of the parking lot, the bass from Mulligan’s mixtape booming through the place.  
Eliza looked over at Alex, who was leaning against the new Honda Washington had gotten him. “Shall we?” he asked, opening the passenger door. Eliza slid in, and Alex shut the door behind her and hopped into the driver’s seat. He turned on the car and plugged the Aux cord into his phone. After a few seconds he decided on his playlist, and started driving out of the parking lot. As the music started, Eliza started laughing. Alex had chosen the Shrek soundtrack.  
“I love this song!” she shouted over AllStar. She started singing along, very badly, and Alex joined in. She never sang in front of anyone, not even Angelica or Peggy. When the song ended and they were at a red light, Alex looked at her deeply with those eyes. Those beautiful, intelligent eyes that made her feel like she was floating. The light turned green, and they kept driving as the song changed.  
They pulled into a secluded parking spot in the back of the park’s lot. Eliza spotted Mulligan’s car on the other side of the lot. Hallelujah was playing. That scene from Shrek had always made her cry when she was little. Alex stopped the car, but the music kept playing. They just sat their for a moment just staring at each other. Eliza felt like she should say something.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been with you this long and you haven’t talked,” she whispered, and they both fell into laughter. Somehow in all the laughing, Alex had taken her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. They were slowly making out for god-knows how long when there was a loud tapping on the window. They quickly pulled away to see Mulligan standing at Alex’s window.  
“Hey lovebirds, let’s go,” he yelled through the glass. Alex sighed, and turned back to her.  
“To be continued?” he asked. Eliza smiled and gave him another quick kiss.  
“Definitely.” They climbed out of the car and followed Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan to Yorkie’s Coffee Shop. It was fairly large and cozy feeling, with plenty of seating and old bookshelves. Laurens had told her that he’d find Alexander in here actually reading the books on the shelf. They were meant for decoration only. It was, as it always was, filled with high school students and college students. Some were studying, others hanging with friends. Alex, who had taken it upon himself to memorize her coffee order, bought her a vanilla latte and a cappuccino for himself. Laurens and Mulligan got frappes, and Lafayette ordered a quad shot espresso. They found a table in the corner of the shop near the window, and talked for about half an hour before Mulligan stopped abruptly.  
“Laurens, Laf, look who’s here,” Eliza craned her neck to see out the window. A group of boys in skinny khakis and polo shirts were walking down the street. In the front of the group was a tall, blonde young man with his arm slung around the shoulder of an equally pretty girl. They walked with swagger and arrogance, and basically screamed privileged.  
“No way,” gasped Laurens. He grinned. “Boys,” he stopped. “And girl. Let’s go have some fun.”  
“Wait, where did Laf go?” asked Alex. They all looked around the shop. After searching through the crowds, Alex found him at the back, sitting a table filled with girls. He was drinking yet another espresso.  
“Laf, it’s time to go,” sighed Alex. Laf rolled his eyes.  
“But I’m having such a good time with all of my new friends,” he purred, and the girls giggled. Alex rolled his eyes back. Laf groaned.  
“Au Revoir, lovely ladies,” he said, standing up. The girls were basically grabbing at his shirt to have him sit down. “Until we meet again.” He winked, and the girls began fighting over who he had meant the wink for. Alex guided Laf back through the coffee shop to where the others were waiting at the front door.  
“Do you have any self control?” asked Alex. Laf shrugged and smiled.  
“I’m a people pleaser, my dear Alex. In more ways than one. ” His eyes smoldered as he met Alex’s. Alex shook himself out of the trance. God, why did Lafayette have to be so goddamn attractive? The smooth French accent didn’t help.  
“Laf, I have a girlfriend,” he blushed. Laf laughed.  
“Good. Tell her she can tag along.” They reached the front door, where the others were waiting. “Now why do we have to leave?” Laurens grinned.  
“You’re old friend King George is here.”  
***  
“Well, well, well. I thought we had people in these parks to pick up the trash.” George Kingsley smirked at Alex and his friends as they walked towards them. Alex had heard about the so called King George, but had never seen him up close. He hated him the minute he saw him. He was obviously wealthy, and walked with a rude arrogance and entitlement that send Alex’s blood boiling. His friends stood behind him, all equally as wealthy. They all went to Heritage Prep, and they all hated anyone who went to Liberty.  
“What are you doing here, George?” barked Mulligan. “You never come down here without a purpose.”  
“Oh, I saw on Twitter that a certain Frenchman was at Yorkie’s, and I knew his friends would be in tow,” his eyes raked over Laurens and Mulligan, and then his eyes settled on Alex. “New boy. That’s interesting. Although I have heard of you. And look,” he looked at Eliza with eyes of pity. Alex stepped forward protectively. So did Laurens. “You have a little girlfriend. How cute. You know I dated your sister for a while, Schuyler.”  
“She doesn’t speak too fondly of you,” Eliza spat. Alex whirled to her. Since when do you do confrontation? He asked her mentally. She look surprised herself, and so did George. He chuckled.  
“I like you, Schuyler. Too bad you’ve chosen such,” he paused. “Colorful friends.”  
“Leave Eliza out of this, George,” Alex growled. George smiled again.  
“Aww, trying to protect your little pet, are you? So cute. So why don’t you just step up, fight me if you’re so brave. Or are you’re faggy friends gonna have to do it....” George didn’t even finish his sentence before Laurens punched him in the face, right in the eye. George went flying, and landed on the concrete with a hard thud. Laurens clenched his first in pain. Alex stood there, shell shocked. George scrambled to his feet, and he and his friends took one look at Mulligan and Lafayette and went running towards the parking lot. Alex walked to Laurens and put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Laurens,” he said. “That was the most goddamn reckless thing you’ve ever done. But damn, it was really hot.”  
The Prank War  
Alex had just fallen asleep after reading when his phone started ringing for the 4th time. Alex groaned, and blindly started grappling for his phone on her bedside table. He finally felt it, but he accidently pushed it onto the floor. He moaned again as he stretched his arm and reached it. He blinked at the bright screen. It was Laurens. He clicked Accept and put the cold iPhone to his ear.  
“What could be so important that you needed to call me 4 times while I was sleeping?” grumbled Alex. Laurens was breathing heavily on the other line.  
“I got a text,” gasped Laurens.  
“A text? A text so important that you had to wake me up at 3 am?”  
“It’s a text from Mulligan. He was at the school, and he said he saw something. He wants us to check it out with him.”  
“Laurens, it’s 3 am. It can wait for the morning.”  
“I tried to tell him that but he said it was really important.” Alex sighed.  
“I’ll try to be there soon. But it’ll be hard trying to get the car, the keys are in Jefferson’s room.”  
“Dude, I’m parked outside your house. Just jump out the window.” Alex got up and went to the window. A silver Honda minivan was on the curb. Laurens waved from the front seat, and Alex realized he was almost naked when he heard Lauren's laughing through the phone.  
“I’ll be there in a moment. Let me get some clothes on.”  
“Just come without em,” cackled Laurens, and Alex hung up, grimacing. He grabbed a Twenty One Pilots T-shirt off his floor and grabbed a pair of jeans at the foot of his bed. Once dressed, he silently opened the window and jumped onto the roof. He slid down the slanted roof to the very edge, and then jumped onto the grass below. He jogged towards Laurens’s car and slid open the door. Laf was already sitting in the shotgun seat, eating a McFlurry. Alex slid the door closed.  
“Any for me?” yawned Alex, and Laurens passed him a bag filled with fries and Chicken Nuggets. “Thanks,” he said through a mouthful of fries. “So what does Mulligan want us to see so badly?”  
“Don’t know, he wouldn’t tell us,” said Laurens as he turned into the school parking lot. “It must be important, if he wanted us to come at 3 am.” Laurens parked the car, and they all jumped out. Alex was still shoveling fries into his mouth when Laurens jumped up behind him, almost tackling him to the ground.  
“I brought you those fries to share, you idiot,” he laughed as he dug his hand into the paper bag. Alex punched him playfully. “You ate almost all of them, you pig.”  
“You should have thought of that before you handed me the bag,” Alex laughed back. He looked into Laurens eyes, and even though it was pitch black out he could see the gleam in his friend’s eye.  
“Hey, lovebirds, get your asses over here,” Mulligan yelled. Alex and Laurens made their way to the front of the school where Mulligan stood.  
“Why did you call us here?” Laurens asked. “I was sleeping. Pretty peacefully, at that.”  
“I was here because I forgot my sewing kit...I mean woodshop stuff at the night school,” he stumbled. “And I have a key, so I came back to grab it. And I discovered this.” He led them through the front into the quad.  
“Shit,” muttered Alex. The entire quad was covered in Post-It notes. The went all the way up the walls of the quad and onto the concrete. Standing from their position, they could clearly see that what it spelled. This Means War.  
“Look,” Laf said as he picked up a Post-It note. He pointed to the corner, where the Heritage Prep logo was placed.  
“Fucking George,” muttered Alex. “He’s still mad that you punched him?”  
“Those prep kids hold grudges for years,” grumbled Laurens. “I’ve seen worse. Last year they released a bunch of cicadas into the ventilation shafts. Non-stop buzzing for weeks.” Hamilton shuddered. He hates bugs.  
“So what do we do now?” asked Alex.  
“The only thing we can do,” said Mulligan. “Prank them back.”  
***  
A prank war between Heritage and Liberty was an annual tradition. It was never caused intentionally, but it always ended up happening. The the entire school usually got involved, making sure teachers and parents were kept in the dark. Lafayette sent the same cryptic Tweet that had been used for years to signal that the prank war had started. Alex, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan spent a 90 minutes picking up every single Post-It note and throwing it into trash bags, which they then threw into a Taco Bell dumpster for safety. Laurens dropped Alex off at his house, and he quietly shimmied up the drain pipe. It took him a few tries, but he was finally able to get onto the roof and climb through his open window into this room. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to take off his shoes.  
The next day everyone was buzzing about the start of the prank war. Lafayette was unofficially in charge since he was the one who sent the Tweet, and he organized different volunteers into groups and gave each of them a task. Burr was put in charge of field operations, Laurens in charge of gaining support from the students and teaching them the rules, and Angelica volunteered to spy on the Heritage students. Usually when students were assigned roles they rejected them and it was a giant clusterfuck, but Lafayette had the advantage that pretty much every person wanted to fuck him. Even Jefferson caved into accepting his Cleanup Duty position after Lafayette batted his eyelashes at him.  
Hamilton was excited to join the fight, but Eliza convinced him to not do anything drastic. “The people who do the ones are always the first ones discovered,” she said one day when they were eating lunch in the band room. “You can’t get into anymore trouble with Washington. You could get expelled. And if there’s any legal trouble, you’re not a citizen, so…”  
“Ok, ok, I won’t do field work,” relented Alex, throwing his hands up with defeat. “I’ll ask Lafayette to give me cover up jobs or social media or something. There, happy?”  
“Very,” Eliza smiled playfully. “Thank you. I just want you to stick around, you know?”  
“I’ll always be around,” he reassured, pulling her in close. “You don’t have to worry about that.” They made out again.  
The next night, Burr and 20 other LIberty High students arrived at the Heritage Prep campus. Wearing all black and a rubber horse mask, Burr led the students towards the double story where the lockers and classrooms were. Mulligan had arrived earlier and cut the power, so the alarm system was down. Burr went to each hallway and picked the locks, allowing the students to sneak in. As quickly as possible, they emptied the bags of fertilizer and spread it out until they covered the entire hallways floor. The air reeked of cow shit as they poured and spread. Once the tiled floors were completely covered, Burr pulled out a single fake rose and placed it in front of a locker. George’s locker. They left hurriedly, Burr double checking everything so it seemed like nobody had been at the school at all. They all drove away.  
The next morning at Heritage Prep was filled with shrieks of disgust as the hallways were opened and the smell of poop wafted out. Classes were delayed to get the fertilizer out of the hallway, and many students ended up getting the dirt on their clothes and shoes. Their anger was expressed on Twitter.  
“This isn’t the end,” Laurens assured Alex the next day. “Like I said, they always hold a grudge.”  
Ain’t No Party Like a Hamilton Party  
“Alex, more potatoes?” Martha Washington asked. Alex nodded, and Martha handed him the bowl of mashed potatoes. Alex scooped the fluffy mounds onto his plate, which was empty except for the brussel sprouts. Jefferson glared at Alex as he scooped the last of the potatoes onto his plate. Alex smirked.  
“So anyway,” Washington said. “Boys, Martha and I are going to be out of town this weekend. We have a Principal Conference in Providence we need to go to.” Martha was the principle of a middle school. “And I expect you two to be on your best behavior.” Washington gave Jefferson and Hamilton the death stare. They both nodded and looked down at their plates.  
“Good. That means no having people over past 8, no going out past 8, and you both have to finish your chores. I’m giving you a lot of my trust. Don’t. Screw. It. Up.” The rest of dinner was quiet. Jefferson and Hamilton both went into the kitchen to do the dishes.  
“Dibs on the house this weekend,” said Jefferson once they were out of earshot.  
“Fuck you, I wanted the house this weekend,” spat Alex as he started scrubbing the plates. Jefferson smirked.  
“What were you going to do with the house this weekend? The closest you come to having parties is 3 people watching Star Wars and you all end up making out.”  
“You’re parties aren’t that great either. Everyone just gets drunk and starts punching each other.” Jefferson sighed loudly as he dried plates.  
“Since we both apparently suck at hosting parties separately, we host it together,” he grimaced at saying those words. Alex momentarily stopped cleaning.  
“Are you offering a compromise?” he asked.  
“One time offer. Take it or leave it.” Hamilton considered it for a moment.  
“Terms?”  
“We both have to approve the people on the guest list…” Alex snorted.  
“If we did that, nobody would end up coming to this party.”  
“Fine. Then we both get half on the list. And you don’t get to play Star Wars.”  
“Fine. Then you don’t get to invite the whole football team.” They argued about terms until Washington popped his head in to ask what was taking them so long. The went upstairs and argued some more, this time over text, until terms were finalized.  
Washington and Martha left Friday afternoon, and the party was going to happen that night. Jefferson and Hamilton went after they left to get snacks. They argued over every purchase until the management told them they would have to leave unless they bought something. They ended up going with Alex’s decisions, and also bought a giant bag of frozen dinosaur chicken nuggets. Jefferson insisted that they needed alcohol, and instead of taking it from Washington like Jefferson suggest, Alex texted Mulligan to grab some on his way to the party. Alex also insisted on having non-alcoholic drinks, so they grabbed a few bottles of Hawaiian Punch and mixed it with some Sprite.  
The first people showed up around 9. By 9:30, the house was pretty crowded. Angelica pulled up to the curb in front of the house.  
“Alex said you could come to,” said Eliza just as she was about to get out.  
“I may come back later, I don’t know, don’t really feel like partying tonight. Hey,” she called just as Eliza was about to close the door. “Be safe. Remember what I told you.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get drunk, stay away from boys. I’ll be fine, Angelica. I’ll text you about rides and stuff. Thanks for the ride!” Eliza started running towards the house. Angelica sighed to herself and drove back home.  
Eliza entered the house and looked around for Alex. It was already really crowded, and loud trap music was blasting from portable speakers. Her pulse quickened. She hated crowds. Where was Alex? Or Laurens? These were all upperclassmen, all Jefferson’s friends. And they were so tall.  
She felt someone tap her shoulder, and jumped. It was Lafayette, looking very sharp as always, holding a red solo cup.  
“Sorry I scared you,” he said. “Alex’s is kinda busy right now. Something happened with some party crashers. Here, have a drink,” he held out the cup.  
“Oh, I don’t drink,” she said nervously. Lafayette smiled.  
“Don’t worry. It’s just punch. What, you don’t trust me?” Lafayette raised his eyebrows, which made Eliza turn bubblegum pink. She took the cup and took a sip. It tasted like Hawaiian Punch.  
“It’s good, thank you,” she said. Lafayette looked around the crowd.  
“I think I see Alex. Follow me.” Eliza followed Lafayette through the moving bodies towards the kitchen.  
Alex hated hosting. A bunch of Heritage guys showed up and he and Jefferson had to kick them out. And then some freshman showed up, and they had to kick them out too. It was a lot of work. Alex looked around, looking for Laurens or Eliza or somebody he could talk to.  
“Alex!” he heard someone shouting. Laurens popped out of the crowd in front of him, his lips stained from the red punch. “Alex, there you are! Where ya been, man?”  
“Kicking people out,” he said. “Where’s Eliza?”  
“Ugh, in the kitchen I think,” he replied loudly. “Hey, what’s in this punch? It’s really good. Strong too. Tequila?”  
“What? No, the punch didn’t have anything in it,” yelled Alex over the music. Laurens laughed.  
“Have a sip,” he said, handing him the cup. Alex took a sip and immediately tasted it. Someone had spiked the punch.  
“Shit,” he screamed. “Who did it?” Laurens laughed again, swinging his arm around him and leading him to the kitchen.  
“I don’t know, but like, everyone’s drunk. But not me.” He leaned close to Alex’s ear. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m drunk too!” He shrugged his friend off and went into the kitchen.  
“Oh God,” he murmured. Eliza was sitting on a stool and giggling out of control. She was swinging her feet and twirling her hair, and a red cup was in her hand. Alex knew Eliza well enough to know that she never played with her hair, and she would definitely never show that much cleavage. To top it off, she was talking to Lafayette, who looked like a jungle cat stalking his prey. Alex ran towards her, and she squealed when she saw him.  
“Alex!” she squealed, and launched himself at her. She kissed him deeply, and giggled when he pulled away. He turned to Lafayette as she continued to kiss his neck.  
“What did you do to her?” he barked at Lafayette.  
“The punch was spiked. I didn’t know. I was keeping her safe until you came along. You should thank me.” He stood up and started walking towards the living room. Eliza waved as he walked by. He leaned close to Alex’s ear. “You’re a lucky man. She gets quite frisky when she’s drunk.” He patted Alex on the back and swept out of the kitchen. Eliza pulled back and looked at Alex with glazed eyes, smiling like an idiot. Her breath smelled of fake strawberries and vodka.  
“Let’s go dance!” she smiled, and started to walk towards the living room. She stumbled, and Laurens caught her. She giggled some more.  
“OK Liz, let’s get you to my room,” soothed Alex. He took Eliza by the hand and mouthed a thank you to Laurens, who gave him a thumbs up. Alex led her through the kitchen door and into the living room towards the stairs.  
“Oh, good idea. That way we can have more privacy.” They reached the stairs, and Eliza stumbled. She tried to walk up the stairs, and even with Alex’s support, she couldn’t do it. Impatient, Alex sweeped Eliza up and started to carry her up the stairs.  
“Weeeeeee!” she said as he trudged up the stairs. “This is fun!” Then she leaned in closer to Alex’s room. “Almost as fun as it’s gonna be when we get to your room.” That sent her into another giggling fit. Alex tried to keep his face neutral as they finally made it to the top of the stairs. Not many people were up here, except the people in line for the bathroom. They reached his room and Alex pushed it open.  
“What the fuck Lafayette?” screamed Alex. Lafayette was sitting on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned. Two girls were sitting on either side of him, stroking his chest.  
“What?” he asked. “You two want to join in?” Alex’s face turned bright red. Eliza giggled.  
“Yes!” Eliza said.   
“No!” Alex grimaced back. “Get out, now. Jefferson’s room is free. Go fuck in there.” Lafayette rolled his eyes and walked past them, the two girls following him. He shut the door behind him.  
“Why couldn’t we have joined them? That looked fun!” she asked. Alex walked across the room and dropped Eliza in his bed.  
“You need to stay here. You’re not well,” said Alex worriedly. Eliza chuckled.  
“I’m fine, you sexy beast. Now come on, let’s do it,” Eliza pulled him towards her but he resisted.  
“I’m not taking advantage of you while you’re drunk,” he said, walking towards his closet. “It’s unethical.” He turned towards his closet and searched out an oversized T-Shirt. “You probably want to change. You have jungle juice all down your shirt.” He found one, an old white soccer shirt. He turned around and dropped the shirt. Eliza had down to her bra and underwear and was posing on the bed seductively. He felt his breathing get heavy, and he was immediately aware of how loud his heart was beating. Oh god. This was the first time he had seen her without clothes on.  
“Have I convinced you know?” she slurred. Alex snapped out of his trance. He shook his head, trying to stay focused. He walked towards the bed and tossed her the shirt. She pouted and slipped the shirt over her head. It was still very short on, and showed most of her thighs.  
Alex went back to his closet to grab a water bottle from the palette he had stashed there for nights like this. He took the bottle of Advil off his bedside table and handed them to her.  
“Take some pills, and drink some water. You need to stay hydrated, and the Advil will make sure your headache isn’t so bad in the morning.” She took the pills and downed about half the water in one swallow. She did some more things with the water bottles that made Alex uncomfortable.  
“Can I have more of that punch? It tasted good,” she handed Alex the bottle, and he put it on the bedside table.  
“I should go,” said Alex. “Get some rest.”  
“Nooooo,” she said, and pulled his shirt. Damn, she was strong. She pulled him into the bed and put her head on his chest. “Can’t you just stay with me?” He looked at her with big deer eyes. He sighed.  
“Fine, but just cuddling. Nothing…”  
“Why can’t we do the fun stuff?” she spat as she stroked his chest. “I’m giving you consent.”  
“Because if your sister finds out we slept together while you were drunk, she’d skin me e alive.” She giggled, and settled neatly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his shirt.  
“I love you,” she whispered.  
“You’re just saying that because you’re drunk and you really want to fuck,” he said.  
“No I’m serious,” she said looking up at him. Then she began crying hysterically. “You’re just so nice to me and you’re such a gentleman, and you’re so smart and perfect, and I’m not good enough for you…” she began blubbering uncontrollably.  
“Hey hey hey, it’s ok,” he soothed, stroking her hair. “I love you too.” He said the words he hadn’t said since his mom died. The memories flooded back on him, but he focused instead on this moment, with Eliza, the girl he loved. Her crying slowed and then stopped, and he realized that she had fallen asleep.  
The Morning After  
Alex laid there for a while, not wanting to disturb Eliza. She was so peaceful when she slept. They were like that for about an hour before Eliza jolted awake.  
“Huh?” she mumbled groggily. She looked up at Alex and gave him a lazy smile. “Oh, hi Alex.”  
“Are you still drunk?” he asked.  
“Yep!” she said cheerfully. “Can we go dance now?” Alex contemplated it for a minute. “I guess.” Something buzzed on the floor. “Shit, that’s Angelica.” Eliza got up to reach for her phone, then froze. She went pale. She ran/stumbled to the bathroom, Alex on her heels. She got to the toilet just in time as she puked into the bowl. Alex was in the doorway as Laurens came along.  
“Oh, she doesn’t look so good,” he commented. He went in and grabbed her hair, pulling it out of her face. “Let it out, honey. Just let the poison out of your body.” Alex quickly remembered the phone, and ran back into the bedroom. Eliza had 15 texts from Angelica. He ran back to the bathroom, where Eliza was still barfing and Laurens was still holding her hair.  
“Eliza, what’s your password? You’re sisters texting you like crazy.” Eliza looked up, a bit of vomit on her chin.  
“It’s…” she was interrupted by another spout of vomiting. She came back up for air. “1780.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I think I’m done. Do you guys have any more punch?” She got up, and Laurens offered her a pony tail holder. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Alex texted Angelica. Sorry, my phone died. I’m not at the party, I went home with Lucy and am spending the night at her house. Sorry again! He hit send and prayed that Angelica would buy it.  
“Ready to go to sleep?” Alex asked. Eliza shook her head.  
“I want to party,” she garbled, and started to walk towards the stairs. Alex walked alongside her, gently guiding her back into his room.  
“How many glasses of that punch did you drink?” he asked. She started counting on her fingers.  
“Like, 6? 7? I don’t know, it was really tasty,” she giggled again. She turned to Laurens. “Am I missing anything downstairs?”  
“Not really. Mostly Jefferson’s people now. Laf’s having a great time,” he chuckled.  
“Yeah, we heard his great time loud and clear,” snorted Alex. Laurens laughed.  
“Can we have sex?” asked Eliza loudly. “I wanna have sex.” Laurens bursted out laughing and had to lean on the stairwell to keep from falling over.  
“Same, Eliza, same,” he laughed. Eliza’s phone buzzed. Alex looked at it. Ok, just making sure you’re fine. Get some rest. Goodnight.   
“Ok Liz, looks like you’re staying the night,” said Alex. Eliza squealed.  
“I’m probably gonna end up crashing here too. I’ll take the couch. Parties starting to slow down anyways” Laurens started walking downstairs. “Text me if you need a condom or anything.” Alex led Eliza back into his room, making sure to bring a trash can in case there was anymore vomiting.  
“I’m not tired, you know,” said Eliza. “Why won’t you let me do anything fun?” She crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl. Alex sighed.  
“Now I know what every parent must feel like. This is your first time drinking, so you’re hangovers gonna be worse tomorrow. The best thing you can do is drink another water bottle and sleep.”  
“Fine. But I’m not going back to sleep unless you go to sleep with me.” Alex sighed and realized he wasn’t going to win with her.  
“Fine. But I hope you don’t mind that I sleep only in my boxers.”  
“That just makes it better,” she slurred, and climbed into bed. Alex stripped off his shirt and pants and tried to ignore Eliza's giggling. To make things less awkward he pulled on some flannel pajama pants Washington had gotten him and another old T Shirt. He climbed into the bed after turning off the light. He couldn't really see Eliza, but could feel her as she pressed up against his body.They both fell asleep to the sounds of trap music.  
They didn’t sleep through the night. Eliza woke up to pee a couple of times, and each time she tried to initiate sex. She came close when Alex didn’t really know what was going on, but nothing went past 2nd base. Alex woke the next morning to Eliza’s curled up in a fetal position next to him. He checked his watch. It was 7:30.  
“Liz?” he asked. Eliza stirred and then groaned. She curled up tighter.  
“I think I’m dying,” she moaned. “Am I dying?” Alex leaned over and kissed her head.  
“That, my friend, is a hangover,” he murmured. He got out of bed and started for the door. Eliza didn’t move, but she kept making moaning sounds. “Some protein and more water will help, but you’re going to be feeling like shit for the rest of the day.”  
“Dear God, what happened last night?” she asked.  
“You don’t remember any of it?”  
“Bits and pieces. Did we have a 5 way with Lafayette?”  
“No, but you wanted to.”  
“Oh. Did we have sex?”  
“No, I wouldn’t let you.”  
“Such a gentleman.” Alex smiled and then started the trek downstairs. The house was a mess, but that was ok. They could clean it up. Alex didn’t even know if Jefferson was even home. Laurens was passed out on the couch downstairs, drool running down his face.  
“Hey, wake up,” Alex said as he nudged Laurens. He stirred.  
“Oh Jesus, what the fuck was in that jungle juice?” he asked. Alex smirked. He walked into the kitchen , and was surprised to see Lafayette, not even a wrinkle in his suit, making breakfast. He had two eggs frying in a pan, and bread in the toaster.  
“How are you, how are you not hungover?” yawned Alex, rubbing his eyes in case he was seeing things.  
“I have a very high alcohol tolerance,” he said as he slid the eggs onto a plate and started buttering his toast. “Good party, my friend. I had a wonderful time.”  
“Yeah, I heard all about your wonderful time when Eliza was sleeping,” he murmured. He moved to the fridge, looking for something to eat. “Do you know who spiked the punch?”  
“I think it was one of Jefferson’s friends. It was vodka. Good stuff, too. Strong,” Lafayette sat down at the counter and started eating his eggs.  
“Yeah, I know how strong it was. Remind me never get Eliza drunk,” Laf looked up, looking quizzical. Then he broke into a smile.  
“Ah, you’re a lucky man, my dear Alexander. Kinky girls are very fun. And it’s always the quiet ones who are the dirtiest.” Laf winked, and before Alex could retort, Jefferson stumbled in. He wasn’t wearing pants, and he had a confused look on his face.  
“What, what happened?” he asked.  
“I don’t know,” said Alex. “You’re the one who blacked out.”  
“I think everyone blacked out last night, Hamilton,” he grimaced, shielding his eyes from the bright kitchen lights. He glared at Laf, who smiled. “Why is he here?”  
“I spent the night,” purred Laf. “Last night was very fun, don’t you agree?” Laf stared deeply at Jefferson. Jefferson looked scared, and backed away towards the door.  
“I’m going back to bed,” he said as he ran out of the kitchen. Alex looked back to Laf.  
“Did you…”  
“Oh, heavens no. But did you see the look on his face when I suggested it?” Alex gave a small laugh and turned back to the fridge. There wasn’t much in here. He grabbed the egg carton and went to the frying pan. He only knew how to make scrambled eggs, so he prayed that Eliza liked scrambled eggs. He cracked them into the pan and started making them. When he finished he planted them along with some toast and walked upstairs back to his bedroom. Eliza was still curled in bed, her head squashed under a pillow.  
“Breakfast, milady,” whispered Hamilton as he nudged her. She made a sound that sounded like a velociraptor from Jurassic Park.  
“I think my head’s exploding,” she moaned. She sat up, her eyes bloodshot and her face pale. “You made me food?”  
“Eggs and toast,” he said, handing her the plate and fork. She tried to smile, but winced at the pain. She gingerly started eating.  
“Do you have any sunglasses?” she asked. Alex ran back to his dresser and tossed her a pair of aviators. She slid them on and continued to eat her breakfast slowly.   
“Ill drive you back home when you’re ready,” said Alex. “I’m guessing that Angelica won’t be pleased if you spend the whole day out.”  
“I don’t know what I’m going to tell her. Doesn't she realize I’m hungover?”  
“I ran into that problem with Washington. Just say you got food poisoning. I’m getting coffee. Want anything?” she shook her head. Alex walked back down stairs, where Laurens was now slowly crawling to the kitchen. “Do you need help?”  
“Need...coffee. Need...food.” He collapsed on the floor. Alex shook his head, stepped over Laurens, and entered the kitchen. Laf was pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
“How do you know where everything in my house is?” asked Alex. Laf shrugged.  
Alex dropped Eliza off a few blocks away from her house so that Angelica wouldn’t see his car. Anjelica pounded Eliza with questions about the night before as she walked in.  
“Who was there? Was their drinking? Drugs?” she asked as Eliza took a seat at the kitchen table. Her head throbbed.  
“I didn’t stay long. Lucy and I were bored so we got some food. But,” she paused. “I ate something bad and got food poisoning.”  
“You should have called me! You shouldn’t have spent the night throwing up at somebody’s house? I could have picked you up!” But before she could begin to defend herself, Angelica rushed Eliza to her bedroom. “You need rest, and lots of water. Hopefully it wasn’t anything serious like salmonella.” Another spurt of pain whipped Eliza, and she curled up as Angelica left the room. She was never going to drink that much again.  
More Laps! More Laps!  
“Come on, ladies, hustle!” a man who resembled Uncle Vernon screamed at a bunch of juniors as they began running the mile. He was actually Coach Adams, football coach and hated PE teacher. Jefferson was at the front, sprinting and smiling all the way. Madison was sitting on the bleachers cheering him on because he was sick, again. Angelica was right on Jefferson's toes, much to his annoyance. He hated not winning. Especially to his exes.  
“Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, you better start running!” shouted Adams as he blew his whistle, his fat little face red with anger. The boys, who were walking at a leisurely pace, didn’t even pretend to notice. This infuriated Adams, especially since he knew that Laf was a star athlete and could easily out run Jefferson if he wanted to.  
“Or what?” shouted Alex across the field. “You’re gonna make us run more laps? I could do this all day.” Adams growled and took a sip from his Big Gulp of Diet Coke. Alex continued to walk with Laurens and Laf, not worried about his grade for the mile. It was a Pass/Fail class. As long as they didn’t fail at everything else, they could get the grade.  
“On your left!” shouted Angelica, who was sprinting her last lap. Jefferson was behind her, cursing under his breath. The boys moved to the side as she lapped them for the second time, her long braid whipping out behind her, smacking Jefferson in the face.  
“Run, Tommy, Run!” cheered Alex as Jefferson ran past. Jefferson snarled, sweat dripping down his face, but he kept running. Alex watched the two athletes as they neared the finish. Jefferson was catching up by the end, but in the last 100 meters Angelica propelled herself further in front and finished about 10 meters in front of him.  
“Damn, she’s fast,” Alex said. Laurens smiled.  
“You got the hots for Angelica? You’re dating her sister, man,” chuckled Laurens.  
“What? No, never. I’m just saying she’s a really good athlete. She runs track, right?” Laurens nodded.  
“And water polo, and soccer, and she’s in leadership, and she’s an A student…” Laurens counted all of them on his fingers. “I’ve been in school with her since Kindergarten. She’s unbelievably competitive.” They were now nearing the corner where they started running so that Adams couldn’t yell at them as they neared him. They lightly jogged around the track until they were just past Adams, who was silently fuming.  
6 minutes later, they finished the mile with a great time of 11 minutes and 37 seconds. Adams was angry, making him turn red again. The boys laughed as they started the walk back to the lockers.  
“Hey loverboy,” Angelica called. The boys whirled around. Angelica came striding towards them, taking swigs from her stickered water bottle. “Good job running. 11 minutes, is that a new record?”  
“Actually it’s our slowest time to date, so yes,” replied Alex as he stepped in time with Angelica. “Nice sprinting, Forrest. Break the record yet?”  
“Nearly, just need to shave off 2 seconds and then I’m golden,” she said. “It was pretty awesome beating Jefferson again. I always get a rush when I crush his dreams.”  
“You should have seen his face when he ran by,” laughed Alex. “Priceless.” They parted ways as they reached the lockers.   
As they were changing, Adams walked through the locker room towards his office. He stopped in front of where Alex and the guys were changing.  
“You think you’re exempt just because your Washington’s boy? Pathetic, all of you,” he spat.  
“Then fail us. But you can’t, because according to your sheets we have the minimum points needed to earn a pass instead of a fail,” snapped Alex, smirking. Adams turned around and started waddling towards his office.  
“Creole bastard,” he whispered just loud enough for Alex to hear. He glared at the fat little man and started walking towards him, but Laurens put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Let it go, dude. It’s not worth it,” he muttered. Alex slumped back and pulled on his shirt.  
“Tell that to my face next time, you lazy son of a bitch,” he hissed.   
“You can’t tell of a teacher, you’ll get expelled,” said Laurens.  
“Well I’m gonna do something,” said Alex.  
“Jesus, kid. COuld you just keep your mouth shut for once?” laughed Laurens.  
“Laurens, you’ve known me for a while. Asking me not to share my opinion is like asking a fish to run a marathon.”  
*The Next Day*  
“OMG, did you see the diss about Adams on Twitter?”  
“Yeah man, it was savage!”  
“Do you know who wrote it?”  
“No, it was on an empty account.” The hallways were buzzing with the long diss posted to Twitter the night before. It was clever and hilarious, and perfectly captured how most people in the school viewed Adams, Except the football players, who got the post shutdown. But not until it had been shared and saved enough that everyone had seen it.  
“I can’t believe you actually did it,” laughed Eliza that lunch. She had been practicing for the upcoming concert, and Alex had volunteered himself to play the piano accompaniment. They were now laughing over the diss.  
“It didn’t take me long to write,” said Alex as he shoved popcorn into his face. “Half an hour and it was done. Started a fake Twitter and it was posted. I had Laf retweet it so it could gain momentum.”  
“Can I hear you read it?” asked Eliza. Alex pulled out his phone and started reading the rap.  
“An open letter to the fat, arrogant, anti charismatic national embarrassment know as John Adams.” Alex then proceeded to recite the rest of the diss with an over dramatic zeal that made Eliza fall over in laughter.  
Not everybody was laughing. Adams face turned bright red as Jefferson showed him the photo. He couldn’t even form coherent sentences, just grumbles and spits. “Who did this?” he finally hissed.  
“It’s anonymous, but I think I know who did it,” said Jefferson.  
“That little bastard,” he grumbled. “I’m getting him expelled for this.”  
“There’s not proof it was him, though. There’s no way to convict him. Sorry to make you upset, coach. Just thought you should know.” Jefferson left, leaving Adams alone in his office, spitting and waving his fat sausage fingers into little fists.  
Prank Wars Episode II: Attack of the Goats  
“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” groaned Alex. There had not been a major prank pulled from either side in a few weeks. It seemed to be at a stalemate, and some thought that the war might possibly be over. But they were wrong.  
A herd of 10 or so goats stood on the front lawn, chewing the grass and belching at anyone who walked by them. From the shouts of the students, it seemed like goats were in the hallways as well. Alex jumped as he realized that he had almost stepped in goat poop.  
“Goats, really?” yelled Laurens, who had popped up beside him. “Whyy goats? Why not baby ducks, or rabbits? I could have lived with rabbits.” Laurens looked frightened, and was positioning himself behind Alex, as far away from the goats as possible.  
“Are you…” Alex started. “Are you afraid of goats?”  
“They’re creepy, man! And when I was little I went to this petting zoo and I tried petting one, but it charged me and hit me in the nuts. And their eyes,” he shuddered. “You can’t trust them.”  
“Laurens,” Alex sighed, and he walked up to one of the goats. He looked at him with slight curiosity, then went back to munching grass. Alex pet the goat. The goat didn’t seem to care. “It’s a goat. Not a sea monster.” Alex walked towards the school, Laurens using him as a meat shield as the entered the hallways. As they got to their lockers, a large black and white goat ran by with a backpack in its mouth. Laf ran after it, cursing in French.  
“It stole my backpack!” he shouted as he ran past them, throwing pencils and pens at the goat, who looked pleased to have taken something that seemed of great importance. Alex and Laurens laughed.  
“HAMILTON!” a voice boomed through the hallways. “WHERE ARE YOU?” Washington strode through the halls, looking furious. His clothes were dirty and torn up, as if he and the goat had gotten into a wrestling match. He made eye contact with Alex and stomped over. Alex began to sweat and looked over at Laurnes, who had already dashed off in the other direction.  
“DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY THERE ARE GOATS ON CAMPUS?” Washington bellowed. Alex looked at his shoes.  
“I don’t know,” said Alex. “Maybe you should ask the goats.” Washington turned red.  
“THIS IS NO TIMES FOR GAMES, SON. A HERD OF THEM JUST ATE THROUGH FIVE STACKS OF GEOMETRY TEXTBOOKS. NOW TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE THE GOATS CAME FROM.”  
“Liberty Prep,” Alex sighed.  
“YOU STARTED THE PRANK WAR? WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE! IS THAT WHY I GOT A CALL THAT LIBERTY PREP WAS COVERED IN FERTILIZER?” Alex nodded solemnly.  
“SON THAT WAS A LAME ASS PRANK. YOU SHOULD I HAVE TOLD ME THAT THIS THING STARTED EARLIER BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU PRANK THEIR SORRY ASSES.”  
“Wait, you're not mad?” asked Alex.  
“DO I LOOK MAD? WHEN I WAS A KID, MY FRIENDS AND I PULLED THE BEST PRANKS THIS SCHOOL HAD EVER SEEN! SO YOU GET YOUR FRIENDS TOGETHER AND MEET ME IN MY OFFICE AFTER SCHOOL AND WE’LL GET THOSE PREPPY RICH KIDS TOGETHER. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN LEAVE BY THE WAY SCHOOL’S CANCELLED.” Washington stormed off. Alex was too shocked to move for 5 minutes. He only started moving when he heard Laurens screaming in terror as he ran down the hallway, being chased by a cute little pygmy goat about the size of a cat.  
“ALEX HELP IT’S TRYING TO KILL ME!” he screamed. The pygmy goat trotted along happily. Alex walked over calmly and picked up the little goat. It beeted cutely and closed its eyes in pleasure as Alex scratched it.  
“Aww, he’s so cute,” he said. The goat bleated in agreement. “I’m naming him Clarence.”  
“Why are you giving that demon a name?” gasped Laurens, who had obviously been running from Clarence for a while. “There’s a reason Satan is depicted as a goat, you know.”  
“Nah, this guy’s awesome. Peggy’s birthday is coming up, and Eliza was struggling to come up with a gift. Maybe she’ll want Clarence. Would you like that, Clarence?” Laurens was shaking his head in disbelief.  
“Alex, help!” yelled Angelica from a few classrooms away. “There’s a bunch of goats in the library eating the biographies!”  
“Not the biographies!” cried Alex, and he sprinted to the library, taking Clarence with him. Angelica had chair up like a lion tamer, trying to herd 6 large billy goats towards the door. Alex put Clarence on one of the tables and stood next to Angelica. He started waving his arms around and yelling insults at the goats.  
“Get out of here, you trash-eating omnivores!” he yelled. The goats seemed to be laughing at him.  
“Just shut up and grab a chair. It’s kinda working,” ordered Angelica. Together they herded the goats out of the room. They started walking the chaotic hallways, searching for everyone.  
“Does Peggy like goats?” he asked as he scooped up Clarence.  
“I think so. Why?”  
“Does she want a pet goat for her birthday?”  
“I don’t know. One year all she wanted was this super rare cucumber from Argentina. She’s weird.” They found Eliza and Laurens hiding out in the bandroom, Eliza guarding the door with a raised bowstring. They continued searching for Laf and Peggy. There were goats everywhere of all shapes and sizes. Alex wondered how the Liberty Prep kids had been able to get all of them here without any mishaps.  
“So I’m guessing class is cancelled,” commented Eliza as she chased goats away from an empty classroom.”  
“I would like to see someone try to go Calculus and be able to focus,” said Angelica. “Where’s Peggy?”  
“Up here!” she yelled. They all looked up. Peggy was sitting on the roof of the school, drinking a blue Gatorade and doing her Bio homework like nothing was wrong.  
“What are you doing up there?” asked Angelica.  
“Doing my homework,” she called back. “Hey Alex, what’s the organ responsible for metabolizing amino acids.”  
“The liver!” he called.  
“Thanks!” she shouted, and wrote down the answer in her homework.  
“Get down from there!” yelled Angelica. Peggy sighed, shoved her stuff into her backpack, and used a pole to shimmy down from the roof.  
“Are we going home?” she asked.  
“I don’t know. We’re trying to find Laf. Have you seen him?” asked Eliza.  
“I don’t know. I think I saw him go into the bathroom with some guy.”  
“Hey Peggy,” said Alex. “Happy early Birthday.” He handed her the goat. She squealed excitedly.  
“I’ve always wanted a goat! Thanks Alex!” She hugged him around the waist.  
“Since when have you wanted a goat?” asked Eliza.  
“Since 5 minutes ago,” Peggy replied, stroking the goat’s back. “What’s his name?”  
“Clarence,” said Alex.  
“I like that,” said Peggy. “Anyways, Laf was at the D wing bathroom last time I saw him.”  
“Great,” groaned Alex. “That’s where he goes when he’s banging someone. Let’s just go, he’ll find his way back home eventually.” They all walked to the parking lot, Laurens staying as far away from Peggy and Clarence as possible.  
“So what do we do now?” asked Eliza. “Breakfast?”  
“Can we go get pancakes?” asked Peggy. “And we should stop by the pet store and get goat food. Do you think they sell goat food at the pet store?” They decided to meet each other at Denny’s in half an hour. Angelica drove Eliza and Peggy to the pet store, where Peggy bought Clarence a bed, food, and some toys, and a litter box because she was confident she could potty train him. They dropped him off at home and confined him to the backyard despite Peggy’s protests that he could be inside. They met Alex and Laurens at the IHOP.  
“Any news from Laf?” asked Angelica. Alex shook his head.  
“He’s probably still at school. Or somewhere else. I don’t know, he could probably be in Miami by now.” The waitress came and they all ordered their food. Peggy debated between the Cupcake and Cinnamon Roll pancakes until Angelica threatened to stab her with a fork if she didn’t decide, so she eventually chose the Cupcake. Eliza ordered a waffle despite everyone’s protest that it was sacrilege to order waffles at HOP, and Angelica ordered chocolate chip pancakes. Alex got plain buttermilk, and Laurens go the Cinnamon Roll Pancakes. They were all enjoying their pancakes when Laf burst into the restaurant, looking distraught and confused. He collapsed in a chair next to Alex. His clothes were dirty for the first time in his life, and his perfect hair was ruffled.  
“What happened to you?” asked Alex, his mouth filled with buttermilk pancakes.  
“Goats,” he sighed. “So many goats. They got my backpack, and I grabbed it, but then they surrounded me,” he trembled. “Do they serve alcohol at this establishment?”  
“First thing, that’s illegal,” stated Angelica. “Second thin, you could have called us.”  
“The goats ate my phone,” grumbled Laf, who was scanning the menu. “Everything here is either deep fried or covered in sugar. What is this? ‘Cinnamon Stuffed French Toast?’ What is French Toast? That is not French. And there is no such thing as Red Velvet Crepes!”   
“Welcome to America, my friend,” said Laurens. “So how did George get all those goats in the school? There had to be at least a hundred.”  
“One of the kids at Liberty has a dad who owns a very successful petting zoo company,” said Angelica. “ So what’s the plan on getting them back?”  
“Washington has a plan,” said Alex. “Apparently he did this stuff when he was our age. Let’s see what he has in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got it up pretty early today! Thank you all for your support, and I look forward to seeing your thoughts.
> 
> [Emma]


	10. Peggy's Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek into Peggy Schuyler's notebook.
> 
> Warnings: Says sl*t slur like once

_Alex woke to a jolt to the sound of tap-tap-tapping on his bedroom window. He sat up, slipping his legs out of his sheets, and tiptoeing towards the window. He pulled the window open with a swish_ , 

 

Peggy pursed her lips, no, that didn't sound quite right.

 

 

 _He opened the window, only to be pelted in the face with a pebble. "Oh--crap-- Alex-- sorry!" Alex looked down, to see John cupping his mouth. "John?!" Alex exclaimed. "Uh.. . Yeah. Sorry about that baby girl." John replied sheepishly. "John what are you doing here?" John smiled, running his hand over his head, across his dusty chocolate brown locks. "I want to show you something." Alex grinned,"What is it?" "I'm coming up okay?" "What." John went to the garden railing, putting his foot in, and began to climb. Once he got to the top, he grabbed Alex's arm and stumbled inside the window. "What did you want to show me?" John smirked, placing his hands on Alex's hips, pulling him in close. "This." He whispers, leaning in_.

 

The bell rings, and the class scurries out the door. Peggy sighs, dropping her pencil, and closing her notebook. She stuffed her notebook and pencil deep in her backpack.

In third period, she opened up her notebook once more.

 

 

_Jefferson sighed, dropping his helmet down on the bench in the locker room. Coach had just made him stay after practice to run more drills, just because re fumbled on one measly pass off. He was sweaty, his bouncy hair pressed down from the time in the helmet and the sweat. Jefferson bit the inside of his cheek, kicking the bottom lockers, then whipping around to knock the helmet off the bench. He wriggled off his shirt and shoulder pads, throwing them down with a clunk. "So quick to anger, aren't you Thomas?" A voice said. Thomas turned around, panting. "James, didn't coach send you home?" Madison stood straight up, removing himself from leaning on the wall. "Yes, but I thought you could use a ride." Jefferson rubbed his shoulder. "Sure could." Madison cocked his head. "Is there anything else you need?" Jefferson chuckled. "You sound like Alex..." Madison pushed Jefferson against the lockers,"is this something Alexander would do?" Madison said, ghosting over Jefferson's mouth,"But then again...you being the slutty little thing you are, anything is possible." Jefferson tilted his chin up, trying to catch Madison's lips, but Madison backed away, sinking to his knees--_

 

"Peggy. Peggy. Margarita Schuyler!" Peggy looked up from her notebook. "Uh... Yes?" A disappointed teacher glared at Peggy from the front of the room. "Do you care to answer the question, Margarita?" Peggy pursed her lips. "Uh... Mitochondria?" The teacher sighed,"So you were listening, good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while! Sorry about that! Caroline and I have been a little busy, but I got permission to write and upload this Drabble-chapter! I hope you all have a lovely day!
> 
> [Emma]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Emma, I manage this account and the updates tumblr. Our lovely author Caroline will try her best to write around once a week. To know when there is an update, follow @yayhamillit on tumblr and turn on post notifications to know as soon as possible. I hope you love this fic as much as I do!


End file.
